Online
by Cascabell
Summary: Todo empezó con un simple click; con un "agregar" que no le demoró ni cinco segundos. Momo Hinamori no se enteraría hasta mucho tiempo después, pero aquello fue el principio de una historia que cambiaría su vida para siempre... Principalmente HitsuHina, con apariciones secundarias de IchiRuki y GinRan.
1. I

**CAPÍTULO I: ** |Desbloqueado|

_**Érase una vez**_

* * *

**E**ncendió la computadora con un tierno puchero en sus labios. Ya había pasado más de dos semanas desde que, después de un largo tiempo meditándolo, se decidió a jugar _Bleach_, pero ni las noches de desvelo ni las constantes búsquedas de tips en Google le ayudaban a mejorar en el juego. Seguían matándola nada más empezar la partida, y aquello comenzaba a desesperarla; no tenía talento, era evidente, ¿así que qué sentido tenía malgastar todo el tiempo de sus vacaciones escolares en una causa perdida?

Tiraría la toalla dentro de poco, lo _presentía_.

—Me pregunto si Zangetsu se conectará hoy… —susurró al aire, tamborileando sus dedos en la madera del escritorio mientras esperaba que la página cargase. Tenía un internet demasiado lento para su gusto.

Dio un leve respingo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, dándole golpecitos amistosos. Se quitó los audífonos y volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada fija y penetrante de su hermano mayor, Renji. Esbozó una mueca de reproche, recriminándole por el susto sin necesidad de las palabras.

—¿Qué juegas, Momo? —ignorando el sutil enfado de su hermanita menor, el pelirrojo posó su vista sobre la pantalla del aparato. Entrecerró los ojos al visualizar el nombre del juego, tal vez en un intento de recordar dónde había escuchado de él. Supo que no tuvo éxito alguno cuando apretó la nariz de manera cómica, como hacía siempre que no entendía algo—. Bleach, ¿eh? Debe ser nuevo.

Aguantó una risilla. El juego llevaba más de tres años en plataforma, pero no le restregaría la verdad en la cara. No a Renji. Era su hermano favorito; el que la cubría cuando sus padres iban a su cuarto en la madrugada, a pasos sigilosos, para apagarle el computador a punta de sermones interminables sobre la salud y las horas de sueño recomendadas para un infante de diez años como ella; el que le compraba melocotones a escondidas; el que no dudaba en prestarle su guitarra eléctrica para que practicara con ella.

Renji Abarai era una de sus personas más queridas, sin lugar a dudas.

—Lo empecé a jugar hace dos semanas —le contestó, girándose de nuevo para digitar su nombre de usuario y contraseña. Renji pudo ver cómo su hermanita escribía letra por letra el pseudónimo _Tobiume_, asombrándose de que hubiera usado a su gata como inspiración—, aunque no he podido avanzar mucho. En menos de un minuto ya estoy muerta.

El pelirrojo le acarició el cabello ante el mohín de decepción que esbozó la menor. Se hincó de rodillas al lado de la silla, observando con interés el juego que había tenido —y seguramente seguiría teniendo— absorta a su tierna hermanita durante el transcurso de las vacaciones.

—¿De qué trata? Puedo ayudarte —se ofreció con una sonrisa—. El temible Zabimaru es increíble en cualquier juego que exista, por muy difícil que sea.

Momo abrió sus ojos color chocolate más de lo normal, esperanzada gracias a las palabras de Renji. Su hermano mayor, el adicto a los videojuegos, de seguro podría enseñarle a ser una invencible máquina de matar. ¡Por fin dejaría de ser el centro de burlas del estúpido de Mayuri!

Se imaginó en un futuro no muy lejano, mofándose del abominable sujeto que la ofendía a diario y con una medalla virtual de campeona.

—¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

El pelirrojo tragó en seco al ver la ilusión en la cara de Hinamori. Si fallaba en esto, perdería toda credibilidad frente a la pequeña. Más le valía convertirla en la mejor jugadora del mundo, o tendría que aguantarse sus berrinches hasta que se encaprichara con otra cosa.

—Por supuesto. Por ti lo que sea, Momo —respondió con ternura, revolviendo los largos cabellos castaños que caían en cascada por la espalda de Hinamori.

—¡Eres el mejor, el mejor, el mejor! —exclamó a los cuatro vientos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Recostado en el marco de la puerta, y con una pizca de envidia en el rostro, Ichigo observaba la amorosa interacción entre hermanos sintiéndose un cero a la izquierda. Se alejó de la habitación antes de que lo pillaran husmeando como un vil chismoso, cuestionándose por qué Momo y Renji parecían tenerle tanto recelo. Repitió la escena anterior miles de veces en su mente, anhelando en su fuero interno que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algún milagro con las pésimas habilidades de Hinamori.

Ichigo era un viejo usuario de _Bleach_ que jugaba de vez en cuando. Una semana y media atrás se había dado cuenta del nuevo pasatiempo de Hinamori, por lo que comenzó a jugar más de seguido para ver si por lo menos de manera online y anónima conseguía el aprecio de la pequeña. Gracias a que la defendía del bicho raro de Mayuri, se podría decir que lo estaba consiguiendo paulatinamente; y aunque también trató de darle unos cuantos secretos para mejorar, se rindió al cabo de un par de días. La chica era de verdad un fiasco jugando.

Cruzó los dedos, deseando que Renji pudiera encarrilar a la _noob_ de Hinamori. Bleach era la única forma que tenía de interactuar con Momo. No podía echarla a perder; no esta vez.

Y yendo hacia la cocina en busca de comida que pudiera suprimir el gruñido de su estómago, pensó en un _plan_ _b_ en caso de que Renji fallara irremediablemente. Que era lo más probable, tomando como antecedentes el poco talento de Hinamori y la poca paciencia del Abarai.

Sin embargo, nada le venía a la cabeza.

Mientras hurgaba entre los contenedores, el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta lo alertó de la llegada de Kisuke. Siguió con la búsqueda exhaustiva de algún chocolate olvidado, sin prestarle mucha atención a su padre adoptivo que refunfuñaba por lo bajo palabras —a juzgar por su tono, debían ser insultos— ininteligibles. Debido a la ausencia de dulces en la nevera, procedió a examinar con cautela una manzana escondida tras el centenar de limones que compraba Urahara cada quince días.

No estaba podrida, así que era comestible. _Supongo_.

Cerró el frigorífico al tener en las manos lo que sería su desayuno, dispuesto a degustar la manzana allí mismo. Pero antes de llevársela a la boca, un reclamo de Kisuke hizo iluminar su bombilla del ingenio cual cómic barato.

—¡Estos estúpidos le subieron el precio al hielo! —farfulló molesto, abriendo sin delicadeza alguna las cuantas bolsas que trajo consigo después de una ida al supermercado.

Ichigo mordió la roja fruta, satisfecho. Ya sabía que debía hacer.

.

.

.

Le dio un sorbo a la humeante taza de café que sostenía entre las manos, preparado para pasar otro día entero entre batallas, hollows, recompensas y, por supuesto, victorias. Con una sonrisa triunfal digitó su nickname y contraseña, siendo re direccionado poco tiempo después a la página del juego. Apenas el sistema verificó su conexión, escribió un escueto saludo en el chat para ver quién estaba disponible. Le urgía jugar una partida grupal con Zangetsu, pero este últimamente se mantenía en niveles más bajos para, según él, "ayudar a una pobre alma perdida", por lo que a menudo se tenía que resignar y acudir a Haineko.

La _irritante_ Haineko.

Suspiró y entrelazó los dedos por debajo de su barbilla, esperando tener suerte en esta ocasión. Y si no, igualmente no se abrumaría por ello. Contaba con más de un mes y medio de ocio, así que no había prisa.

Arrugó la nariz al recordar lo tedioso que fue ese año escolar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios se había aguantado un año entero el ambiente tan pesado que se manejaba allí, pero lo había hecho. Aunque, ciertamente, no quería repetirlo.

Más tarde hablaría con sus padres para buscar otro colegio. No regresaría allí jamás.

Enarcó una ceja cuando recibió un mensaje privado de Zangetsu. Muchos otros le habían contestado al saludo general, pero el único que de verdad le agradaba era aquel tipo; su técnica para jugar era increíble y, además, no era tan hostigante como Haineko, ni tan petulante como los demás. Le dio click a la burbuja destinada al mensaje, curioso de saber qué le querría decir el sujeto a escondidas de los otros.

«¿Todavía quieres jugar una partida grupal?».

Le embargó un súbito ataque de emoción. ¡Por fin!

«Claro. Podemos empezar de inmediato».

Ya dirigía su mouse al ícono de las partidas en conjunto cuando un zumbido lo obligó a posar los ojos otra vez en la conversación con Zangetsu. El nuevo mensaje, sin embargo, lo tomó desprevenido.

«Pero primero necesito que me hagas un favor».

Tecleó con algo de duda. Zangetsu no sería de esos fenómenos que se creaba cuentas en juegos online para espiar a niños, ¿cierto? Porque de ser así, lo expondría delante de todos y se burlaría de él por la eternidad. Se arrepintió de haberle confiado su edad verdadera un mes y medio atrás. A sus doce años, podía percibir casi que a la perfección cuando un adulto intentaba aprovecharse de él por su apariencia infantil.

Y nada le cabreaba más que eso.

«¿Qué clase de favor?».

Resignado a leer alguna trampa para niños indefensos como una videollamada en pijama o cosas por el estilo, aguardó la respuesta del que hasta ahora era su compañero de juego ideal. Todavía no podía creer que Zangetsu fuera de _esos_.

Aunque, de nuevo, lo que leyó lo sorprendió mucho más.

«Necesito que le enseñes a jugar a una persona».

¿Él enseñándole a jugar a alguien? _Imposible_. Carecía de lo que denominaban paciencia, y si bien tenía bastante tiempo extra, no quería desperdiciarlo de semejante manera.

Pero también seguía deseando tener a Zangetsu como compañero. Así que, tras hacer un paralelo mental con los pros y los contras, decidió que unas pequeñas lecciones no lo fatigarían mucho.

Hasta un niño de cinco años se volvería un magnífico jugador si lo tenía a él como tutor.

«Hecho».

Adelantándose a las _gracias_ que estaba por ver en pantalla, siguió escribiendo en la burbuja del chat privado con Zangetsu.

«Con la condición de que participes conmigo en el torneo a dúo de los fines de semana».

_Oh, sí_. Si Zangetsu pensaba que se conformaría con esporádicas partidas grupales, estaba equivocadísimo. El torneo a dúo era uno de los eventos más importantes del juego, por lo que una buena puntuación en él significaría un ascenso inmediato. No había querido participar antes porque desconfiaba de la nula responsabilidad de Haineko, y no se arriesgaría a perder la reputación que había forjado en más de tres meses como jugador por culpa de un compañero torpe y débil.

Pero si Zangetsu le daba su palabra, entonces más les valía a los demás que temblaran.

Casi que pudo escuchar el resoplido de quién sea que estuviera detrás del pseudónimo de Zangetsu, cuando este le respondió.

«Está bien. Tú ganas, Hyorinmaru».

—¡Sí! —gritó alegre, con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

No comprendía nada acerca de la tonta manía de Zangetsu porque le enseñara a jugar a algún novato —él también era un buen jugador, así que lo estipulaba innecesario—, pero si eso lo convertía en su compañero del torneo, entonces era la oportunidad perfecta. Bebió lo que quedaba de la taza de café de una sola sentada, y prosiguió a culminar los detalles de lo que él consideraba una jugosa transacción.

«¿Y de quién se trata?».

«Tobiume. Pero no le digas que fui yo quien te mandé…, hazlo como si fuese voluntad propia. No me menciones para nada».

Definitivamente, Zangetsu era una persona demasiado extraña. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Nunca había visto ningún nickname así, por lo que tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de alguien nuevo y con un nivel demasiado inferior. Como le había cogido cierta confianza a Zangetsu, no dudó en escribirle su punto de vista.

«¿Y por qué no le enseñas tú? Supongo que es por él o ella que te mantienes todo el tiempo en los niveles bajos».

La respuesta no tardó, para su desgracia.

«Es increíblemente mala. Eres mi última opción».

Ahogó un quejido. Bueno, tenía sentido… más o menos.

«¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?».

Tras observar por un par de minutos el aviso de _escribiendo_ en la parte inferior del chat, se levantó de su silla reclinable y se dirigió a la cocina por otra taza de café. Aquello no sería tan fácil como pensó en un principio.

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que valdría la pena.

.

.

.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación cuando el letrero de _derrota_ apareció por enésima vez en la pantalla. Hinamori calculaba que llevaba más de cuatro horas jugando, con la compañía de un estricto Renji que procuraba brindarle todo el apoyo posible y le daba instrucciones como si fuese un entrenador personal, y a pesar de eso no había ganado una sola partida; seguían matándola a los pocos segundos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Cerró la página del juego en un arrebato de ira, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes como hacía siempre que estaba frustrada.

Renji tomó una postura mucho más desparramada en el mueble gris que había movido de la sala hasta la habitación de Momo para poder estar cómodo, reprochándose de forma mental su falta de tacto para instruir a la pequeña en el duro arte de los _videojuegos_. Aunque, a decir verdad, hasta él tardaría tiempo en acostumbrarse al complejo formato del famoso _Bleach_; el juego contaba con un montón de eventos, opciones de juego, formas de subir de poder y nivel, habilidades misteriosas y misiones casi que imposibles de completar. Era lógico que alguien como Hinamori, que ni siquiera era capaz de pasar del décimo nivel en _Geometry Dash_, se viera enfrascada en un callejón sin salida. Echó la cabeza para atrás, buscando un momento de relajación antes de volver a usar sus cuerdas vocales como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol.

Captó un leve sollozo, proveniente de la pequeña a su lado.

—Renji… ¿soy muy mala? —le preguntó con los ojos cristalizados, viéndolo cara a cara.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto ver llorar a su hermanita, así que le volvió a acariciar la cabeza cual perrito abandonado.

—No es eso, Momo. El juego es demasiado complicado —mintió a medias, tratando de tranquilizarla. Hinamori era un completo desastre jugando, pero decirle aquello sólo la pondría de peor ánimo.

La pequeña asintió un par de veces, dándole la razón. Y un poco más determinada, abrió de nuevo la página del juego.

_Lo intentaría mil veces más y les patearía el trasero a todos_.

Renji sonrió ante la tenacidad de Momo, hasta que su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, sobresaltándolo. El nombre de Tatsuki, su novia, relucía en la pantalla. Se quedó mirando el celular con la duda en su rostro, cavilando si contestar la llamada o continuar con su promesa de ayudar a Hinamori.

—Contesta —le dijo con su expresión risueña enfocada en otra partida—. No se han visto en días. Y yo estaré bien, seguiré poniendo en práctica tus consejos.

En ocasiones dudaba que tuviera diez años. Era una niña madura, tal vez por la infinidad de cosas que le tocó presenciar antes de que Yoruichi y Kisuke la adoptaran hace un año; cocinaba, ocultaba con una sonrisa cualquier emoción negativa, lo regañaba si se comportaba como un imbécil y hasta le ayudaba con sus tareas de artística. Se podía decir que, la mayoría de veces, era Momo quien hacía el papel de hermana mayor.

Se despidió de Hinamori con un dulce beso en la frente y salió de la habitación de la niña de la casa rumbo a tomar una ducha. En el camino, pudo escuchar que Momo le daba una patada al escritorio del computador, seguramente enfadada por haber perdido la partida en tiempo récord. Soltó una risa nerviosa, anotando mentalmente conversar con su madrastra acerca de las incontrolables explosiones de ira que manifestaba de forma espontánea Hinamori.

_Algún día terminará quebrando las ventanas del auto de Kisuke. _

De regreso a la habitación, Momo luchaba por no darle un certero golpe a la pantalla del computador de mesa. Una fotografía de su graduación del jardín de infantes tambaleó gracias a la patada que le propinó al pedazo de madera que sostenía el aparato, amenazando con caerse. Tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse, pues de lo contrario acabaría destrozando su cuarto en un dos por tres.

—Nunca pensé que un juego sacaría mi peor lado —murmuró consternada, con los dedos fijos en el mouse. Hizo _click_ en el ícono de las batallas en grupos, rogándoles a los dioses porque Zangetsu estuviera en línea y respondiera a su llamado.

De no ser por él, habría dejado el juego hace días. Siempre que quería renunciar, aparecía con sus reconfortantes palabras de ánimo, instándole a seguir luchando… A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, y de sólo tener un atisbo de su verdadera identidad, en ella no cabía duda alguna de que Zangetsu era una persona increíble.

Y _offline_.

Se apresuró a cerrar la pestaña de la batalla grupal cuando el repulsivo nickname de Mayuri entró en su campo de visión, negándose a formar equipo con alguien tan detestable y odioso. Optó por descansar un rato de cualquier clase de duelo; fuese el que fuese, era obvio que concluiría con una aplastante derrota por su parte. Sin nada más qué hacer, revisó una por una todas las miniaturas que ofrecía la villa inicial, y al terminar, quiso volver a pasar por el tutorial de introducción para asegurarse de estar al tanto de todo lo básico.

Se detuvo antes de pulsar el botón sobre el ícono del tutorial, observando con interés la nueva notificación que le había llegado al correo por medio de un zumbido.

_Hyorinmaru te ha mandado la solicitud de amistad._

Se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Luego, al recobrar la conciencia, hizo lo más sensato y clickeó en _aceptar_, grabándose en la mente el pseudónimo del que sería su nuevo amigo. Con una radiante sonrisa, pensó en que no estaría nada mal tener alguien con quien conversar además de Zangetsu; la mayoría la ignoraba al ser tan mala jugadora, así que cruzaba los dedos porque Hyorinmaru no fuera tan imbécil como los demás.

Otro zumbido la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

_Hyorinmaru te ha enviado un mensaje. _

«Hola, Tobiume. ¿Cómo te encuentras?».

Olvidándose por completo del tutorial de introducción que ansiaba volver a repasar momentos antes, Momo tecleó con rapidez una respuesta para no aburrir a su nuevo amigo. Tenía pinta de ser un adulto, pues sin contar a Zangetsu, los otros jugadores con los que había interactuado anteriormente eran unos totales brutos a los que sólo les interesaba saber cuál era su _power_…; y, además, ¡usaba comas, tildes y signos de interrogación!

_Así había dicho mamá Yoruichi que se llamaban, ¿no?_

Volvió a realizar uno de sus característicos pucheros. Lo último que quería era quedar como una analfabeta, pero su ortografía era mucho más mala que su habilidad en los juegos.

«Bn y tu».

Se mordió el labio, angustiada, rezando porque no mencionara nada al respecto.

«Muy bien, gracias. ¿Quieres jugar una partida?».

Ichigo, escondido detrás de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Hinamori con su típico sigilo de vieja maruja, reprimió un grito de júbilo al ver la cara de estupefacción y alegría de su hermanita menor, quien escribía un rápido _sí_ antes de presionar el botón de las batallas grupales. Orgulloso de sí mismo por idear tan magnífico plan, marchó a su cuarto como si fuese un guerrero medieval; con la mirada altiva, el pecho salido y una sonrisa socarrona.

Y marchó, sin darse cuenta de que había tumbado de una sólida patada el primer dominó de la cadena.

_El destino obra de maneras misteriosas._


	2. II

**CAPÍTULO 2: **Desbloqueado

_**Punto de partida**_

Los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes ojerosos, casilleros multicolores y afiches postrados en las columnas del plantel informando actividades, ferias, decisiones de la asamblea estudiantil y alguno que otro apartamento en arriendo; la frondosa vegetación que enorgullecía al alumnado de la universidad _Arrancar_ era iluminada por los rayos de un intenso sol, dándole un brillo especial al color verde de sus hojas. Una suave ventisca acompañaba el ambiente sereno del lugar, inundándolo de la paz momentánea que tanto anhelaban los estudiantes al salir del aula.

Uno de ellos, quizás el más raro de todos, caminaba con parsimonia por las inmensidades del bloque ocho. Su reloj marcaba un horario tardío para la primera clase del día, pero ni así apuraba su paso ni mostraba una sola pizca de preocupación; con las manos en los bolsillos, una sonrisa tenebrosa que pocas veces relajaba y la misma expresión petulante que portaban la mayoría de los futuros abogados de la universidad, el recién ingresado Gin Ichimaru observaba el inusual cielo despejado frente a sus narices sintiéndose menos motivado que de costumbre.

Amaba la lluvia, los días grises, la tempestad; el invierno, en resumidas cuentas. Por eso le resultaba repulsivo que precisamente en épocas heladas se alzara un sol tan luminoso como el de hoy, y si a eso le sumábamos el incordio de tener que ir a postrar su culo en una silla para escuchar a un maldito imbécil hablar de leyes y artículos por más de dos horas, pues entonces el pronóstico no parecía muy alentador.

Dio un sonoro bostezo antes de abrir sin más preámbulo la puerta del salón número veintitrés, sin dignarse a saludar —ni a disculparse por su tardanza— al profesor de turno. Bajo la atenta mirada de sus ridículos compañeros de clase, subió los escalones rumbo a los últimos asientos del aula; cada peldaño que ascendía les recordaba a los demás que él era el hijo del decano y, por consiguiente, alguien intocable. Bufó ante el postrero pensamiento; el encargado de divulgar esa estupidez había sido su mismísimo padre, no él, pero debía admitir que lo beneficiaba un montón.

Y todo lo que le permitiera llegar media hora tarde a una clase sosa y aburrida, era bien recibido.

—Hola, Gin. ¿Se te atrasó el reloj?

Tomó asiento al lado del único estudiante becado —tal vez la única persona en el planeta— con el cual se entendía, regalándole una de sus sonrisas siniestras como saludo. Aizen Sosuke lo detalló con ese destello malicioso al que recurría siempre que se burlaba de alguien, mostrando la verdadera faceta que se ocultaba tras el típico hombre estudioso de aspecto afable y ojos chocolate.

Se recostó un poco en el espaldar, viendo al profesor Hachi proseguir con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Dócil barrigón. _

—No pensaba venir hoy —se sinceró, soltando un suspiro—. El clima está tan terrible que me dan ganas de llorar.

Dirigiendo su mirada a una de las ventanas ubicadas en la parte baja del salón, Aizen enarcó una ceja.

—¿Terrible, dices? Pero si incluso están haciendo picnic allá afuera —señaló con obviedad a la multitud de estudiantes, diminutos como hormigas debido a la lejanía, que se aglomeraban en grupos en el pasto a beber cerveza y engullir la merienda.

Gin frunció el ceño, aún sin dañar su sonrisa.

—Precisamente por eso —respondió entre dientes—. Esos malditos de artes y su estilo hippie…

Una carcajada emergió de los labios del becado castaño. Aizen se acomodó las gafas tras el corto lapso de risa, analizando el comportamiento del irritado hijo del decano.

—Primera vez que te escucho maldecir, Gin. Veo que el sol te pone de malhumor.

—¿No necesitas poner atención para poder sostener la beca, Aizen?

Inquirió con astucia, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un celular de última generación. Digitó la contraseña de desbloqueo observando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, quien tenía la mirada fija en la pizarra. Además de los días soleados, el aroma a cannabis que desprendía el bloque cuatro y cualquier clase de su pensum, también odiaba cuando querían meter las narices en su vida más de la cuenta.

—Sé a la perfección todo lo que dice el profesor Hachi, pero no te preocupes, hoy no te molestaré.

—Hmph.

Ni él reconocía de dónde venía esa actitud tan impropia. Si bien poseía una fama que espantaba y un rostro un poco tétrico, jamás había sido una persona que los demás pudieran catalogar como _huraña_.

Hoy, en cambio, se sentía capaz de reventarle la nariz de un puñetazo al primero que viera con un porro de marihuana en los labios.

_Al desagradable de Nnoitra, por ejemplo. _

Por ello, por el bien de la humanidad y de la integridad física de los atolondrados del bloque cuatro, se dispuso a zambullirse en un juego que lo tenía atrapado desde hace semanas cuál pájaro enjaulado. No, no se trataba de un acto de pereza absoluta e irresponsabilidad; Gin Ichimaru, caballeroso y altruista, simplemente pensaba en que _Bleach_ lo ayudaría a apaciguar ese humor de perros que se cargaba en aquel día soleado de principios de enero.

Porque si había algo peor que el petulante hijo del decano, eso era el petulante hijo del decano de malhumor.

—Ya cargó la página, _Shinso_ —murmuró el castaño, escribiendo un par de nombres de reconocidos investigadores en su libreta.

Rechistando, camufló su celular dentro de una de sus libretas planetarias —hoy le tocaba Saturno— para que el viejo Hachi no se sintiera más menospreciado que de costumbre. Se enfocó en buscar un compañero para una batalla grupal, un poco molesto consigo mismo debido a su despiste.

Perderse en sus pensamientos era otra de las muchas cosas que odiaba Gin Ichimaru.

.

.

.

Rangiku Matsumoto amaba perderse en sus pensamientos. Allí, en su cabeza, existía un extenso territorio lleno de imaginación en donde las hadas, las sirenas, las princesas y demás protagonistas de los cuentos de fantasía danzaban bajo el sonido de una pausada melodía, aguardando por la llegada de su respectivo príncipe azul; su mente, lugar favorito de su cuerpo, albergaba un sinfín de historias en donde predominaba el rosa, los unicornios y las chispitas de colores.

No le agradaba el mundo gris que debía enfrentar a diario, así que por ello se sumergía en ilusiones que le recordaran siempre a un arcoíris.

Soñaba despierta con frecuencia, tal vez demasiada para su propio bien.

—Matsumoto, ¡te estoy hablando!

Se irguió sobresaltada, observando con pena el rostro rojo de la furia que portaba su jefe. Un mostrador separaba a Rangiku de la ira de Barragan, su corpulento y en ocasiones intimidante jefe, y sabía, por la vena palpitante a un costado de su ceja, que si no hacía algo agotaría la escasa paciencia del gerente del edificio.

Y agotar la escasa paciencia del gerente del edificio terminaría en una triste y patética escena de ella recogiendo sus contadas pertenencias del puesto de secretaria, para después ser arrojada del trabajo de una rápida patada en el trasero.

Y ser despedida acabaría en una trágica historia que nada tenía que ver con los mágicos cuentos de hada que se formaban en su cabeza.

—Señor Barragan, por favor discúlpeme —entabló a medias, todavía afectada por la rudeza de su gruñón jefe—. No es mi intención faltarle al respeto, ni mucho menos.

—¡Pues entonces despega tu vista del suelo y mírame a los ojos! —ordenó con una voz que no aceptaba réplicas, inclinándose cada vez más hacia Rangiku. Esta asintió un par de veces y tragó en seco, aclamando en su fuero interno por una intervención divina—. Hemos recibido varias quejas de importantes clientes del buffet; clientes a los que les debemos el dinero que recibimos mes a mes, Matsumoto.

Su tono había bajado unos cuantos decibeles, pero aquella latente amenaza seguía presente en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Sin embargo, había algo que la nefelibata secretaria todavía no comprendía.

—¿Quejas mías? —preguntó con extrañeza, enfadando más a su superior.

—Cómo se te ocurre, Matsumoto, quejas mías… ¡Pues claro que tuyas, no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo si no fuese así! —el hombre comenzaba a hiperventilar, presa del subidón de emociones que le obligaba a atravesar su subordinada.

Realizó un mohín, y jugando con un mechón de su cabello rubio, abrió la boca para defender su mancillada reputación.

—Perdóneme, señor Barragan, pero he cumplido al pie de la letra con mis obligaciones —atacó con seriedad, frunciendo un poco su ceño—. ¿De qué van esas quejas, si se puede saber?

El gerente relajó sus facciones arrugadas por la edad, suspirando de tanto en tanto para tranquilizarse y no armar un espectáculo en medio de la recepción. Cediendo ante la aparente actitud digna de su empleada, arrojó una carta algo maltrecha a la superficie del mostrador; arriba del título de quejas y sugerencias, aparecía firmado el nombre de quien tachaba a Rangiku de ser una «_holgazana y déspota rubia teñida_».

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Rangiku Matsumoto al leer el encargado de soltar tal calumnia sobre su persona.

Sin importarle la estupefacción de Barragan, hizo bolita la carta y la lanzó en un tiro perfecto a la caneca de basura de la recepción, unos dos metros a la derecha de la rubia. Refunfuñó por lo bajo una retahíla de insultos, hasta que el gruñido enfadado de su jefe la orilló a explicarse.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer, Matsumoto?! —rugió iracundo.

—¡Señor Barragan, esa carta es sólo una manera de desprestigiarme! —apresuró en defenderse—. Usted y yo sabemos que este niñito jamás requiere de los servicios de la recepción, pues él y sus pocos habituales invitados entran como Pedro por su casa.

—¿Y entonces de qué va su queja? ¿Acaso te tiene "envidia"? —ironizó la palabra, otorgándole un carácter femenino.

Ignorando la postrera burla de su superior, continuó con su defensa.

—Sólo está ofendido porque rechacé salir con él —contestó con un tierno puchero—. Desde eso, se ha dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible. ¡Y ahora se queja de mí, cuando es él quien me da problemas!

—Matsumoto, por Dios, no digas estupideces.

—¡No son estupideces! Ve esta figura, ¿cierto? —dijo, delineando en el aire sus curvas de reloj de arena—. Es obvio que el niño quedó encantado en cuanto me vio, y está dolido por el rechazo. ¡Pero ya cayó en lo más bajo del despecho al tratar de echarme!

Barragan ahogó una risilla. Ciertamente, le había mentido a su recepcionista; las diez cartas que llegaron a su despacho con el motivo de la negligencia de Matsumoto se debían a una única persona: el hijo de uno de los accionistas más importantes del buffet, el chiquillo Gin Ichimaru.

—Entiendes que es una acusación muy grave, ¿no, Matsumoto? —comentó en un tono más pacífico—. Nadie pondría en duda la palabra de Ichimaru, mucho menos para darle razón a la tuya.

Rangiku volteó la mirada.

—Sí, ya lo sé —aceptó resignada. Sus ojos azulados pasaron del ascensor del primer bloque al aspecto calmado de Barragan, quien la veía con algo de culpa—. También sé que tú sí me crees, pero jamás lo admitirás en voz alta. Supongo que me vas a despedir, ¿no?

Barragan descruzó sus brazos. Negando con la cabeza, se alejó de la recepción y caminó hasta el ascensor que antes se hallaba bajo la mirada de la rubia.

—Sólo si va él mismo a informarme su descontento. Después de todo, los buzones de quejas y sugerencias no se suelen revisar —habló a espaldas de una esperanzada Rangiku, quien creía estar en medio de uno de sus mágicos cuentos de hadas donde siempre triunfaba el bien—. Asegúrate de que no te caiga encima, Matsumoto.

Y tras decir eso, abordó el ascensor.

La rubia soltó todo el aire que contuvo durante el pseudo sermón, aliviada de esquivar el desempleo por ahora. Barragan estaba en lo cierto: ella, una prescindible secretaria, nada podía hacer contra las manías del hijo de uno de los socios mayoritarios. Aquel gusano gris se convertiría en socio también cuando terminase la universidad, y si actualmente poseía tanto poder como para palmear el trasero de Barragan sin recibir ninguna reprimenda, Rangiku no quería ni imaginar lo qué haría al poner sus tenazas sobre una porción del pastel.

Perdería la poca cordura que conservaba si el imbécil de Gin Ichimaru se volvía socio de la empresa. _Oh, no, Jesús_.

Le pidió a todas las figuras divinas existentes en el mundo que, para ese entonces, ella ya estuviera en otro trabajo mucho mejor pago y exento de los dolores de cabeza que estaban incluidos en su contrato como secretaria de _Hueco Mundo_. Y aunque apreciaba a su manera a Barragan, una jefa un poco más dulce y con tacto no estaría nada mal.

Pero, por lo pronto, necesitaba el empleo; no podía dársela de quisquillosa cuando la señora que atendía la cafetería de al frente tenía más poder en la empresa que ella, y seguramente más ingresos. Si quería conservar su precario sueldo mensual, hacer las paces con Gin parecía ser la única salida.

Claro, lo difícil sería llevarlo a cabo. Aquella misión estaba en modo legendario.

_¿Qué demonios debía hacer? _¿Aceptarle la cita después de tres meses? No, seguramente la humillaría y ella cuidaba mucho su reputación. ¿Pedirle perdón? ¡Pero perdón de qué, si el único villano de la historia era semejante energúmeno!; no, eso tampoco era una opción. Quizá, discutir con el señor Ichimaru sobre el terrible comportamiento de su hijo fuera lo mejor…

Ahogó una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

_Sí, cómo no_.

Veía más posible que Gin le pidiese matrimonio a que el señor Ichimaru, tan alcahueta como millonario, reconociera el centenar de errores que cometía su hijo; su adorado y único hijo.

Y su mente regresó al mismo punto de inicio. No sabía qué debía hacer para conseguir tan siquiera la indiferencia de Gin y, por consiguiente, la paz laboral que tanto extrañaba desde que rechazó al espeluznante niño.

Porque lo veía como un completo _mocoso_. Tal vez fuera mayor que él por uno o dos años, pero era tan madura y centrada como alguien con tres hijos; cualidad que, obviamente, Gin no tenía dentro de su arsenal. Trabajar desde pequeña debido a la angustiante pobreza en su casa le había formado el carácter, y cada cosa que tenía se la había ganado a pulso.

No iba a permitir que un chiquillo rico y mimado como Gin Ichimaru le quitara la estabilidad económica que tanto le costó conseguir.

_Primero muerta. _

—¡Hey! ¡Rangiku! —otra animada rubia con significantes atributos delanteros entró por la puerta giratoria del edificio, saludándola con una gran sonrisa.

Suspiró, llena de cansancio. Su hora libre comenzaba en cuanto Orihime entraba por esa puerta.

Generalmente le entusiasmaba la compañía de su amiga, pero ahora sólo quería beberse un par de tragos en el bar de Hisagi y olvidar por un momento todo lo relacionado con Gin.

Ah, y jugar un par de partidas en Bleach, _por supuesto_. Aquel era su pasatiempo favorito siempre que tenía ratos libres.

—Hola, Orihime —devolvió el saludo, fingiendo una sonrisa por cortesía. Se fijó en el peculiar objeto que pendía del cuello de la recepcionista, en el cual relucía una brillante esmeralda—. ¿Qué traes ahí? No me digas que te ganaste la lotería y no me he enterado.

La rubia rió y jugó con sus cabellos, levemente sonrojada. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que recién conocía el amor, y como Rangiku sabía con certeza que ese no era el caso de Orihime después de tantas noches consolándola por el fulano de turno, enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

Cruzaba los dedos porque, esta vez, no se hubiera fijado en algún idiota.

—Es un regalo de Ulquiorra… —susurró despacio, como si se tratase de un secreto.

Si Rangiku hubiera estado tomando agua en ese preciso momento, le habría escupido en la cara a su amiga con plena seguridad.

Después de prometerle a Orihime que no hablaría con nadie acerca del romance a escondidas que sostenían una de las recepcionistas de _Hueco Mundo _con uno de sus más prestigiosos y cascarrabias abogados, tomó su cartera y emprendió marcha al local de Hisagi sintiéndose turbada.

Ulquiorra Cifer, enigmático y calculador, se había fijado en la radiante personalidad de Orihime Inoue.

No sabía qué pensar de ello. Así que, apenas puso un pie en su bar favorito, decidió que ese sería otro de los tantos temas que olvidaría durante su hora libre por el bien de su salud mental.

El sonido de una campanilla anunció su llegada.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó el pelinegro que antes acomodaba unas cuantas botellas en la estantería.

Rangiku sonrió.

—No, hoy quiero algo un poco más fuerte —contestó, sentándose en una de las banquetas cercanas a la barra—. Vodka, tal vez.

—A tus órdenes, preciosa —comentó galán, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

Sacó su celular, oculto entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, y abrió la aplicación de Bleach mientras aguardaba el trago. De inmediato, la solicitud de un tal _Shinso_ para que participaran en una partida grupal hizo zumbar su teléfono.

Hyorinmaru había abandonado los niveles altos, y cuando se le veía por casualidad en una de las villas más avanzadas, era siempre detrás del culo de Zangetsu. Sí, Rangiku se sentía traicionada por aquel huraño y frío jugador con el que había compartido tantas victorias; era excelente —quizás una de las mejores— y aun así la había reemplazado por ese desabrido fenómeno.

Ya no tenía un compañero fijo con el cual jugar, y toda la culpa se la echaba al rastrero de Zangetsu.

Se detuvo antes de presionar su dedo en el botón de _aceptar_, percatándose de que era _ese_ Shinso el que aclamaba por su presencia. El pedante, irritante y sarcástico Shinso al que pocos en _Bleach_ soportaban. Estuvo tentada a rechazar la invitación, pero la voz de Hisagi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Aquí está. Vodka para una buena trabajadora —bromeó, colocando el trago al frente de Matsumoto.

Un _no sé qué_ en su mente se alumbró.

—Gracias…

Se lo tomó de una sentada y, volviendo su atención a la pantalla, clickeó en aceptar.

Hoy quería algo más fuerte que su monótono día a día.

.

.

.

—Hola, hola, chicos. Oh…

Kisuke paró su arribo a la casa, reclinándose en la puerta. En uno de los sillones de la sala, una masa naranjada envuelta en sábanas que reconoció como Ichigo comía helado y veía una estúpida película de romance mientras maullaba cual gato abandonado.

Ichigo, por su parte, estaba desolado. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que le propuso ese trato a Hyorinmaru, ¡dos semanas! Y aunque Hinamori ya no era simple carne de cañón digital, la pequeña pocas veces hablaba con Zangetsu al tener la fría compañía de su tutor día y noche.

_¿Es que el idiota nunca dormía?_

Suspiró con amargura, retorciéndose entre las sábanas. Por un lado, Zangetsu había sido arrojado al olvido de una esquina recóndita y apestosa; por otro, cuando quiso preguntarle a Hinamori por su interés por el juego y sus avances, tal como había hecho Renji el día anterior —sólo que al pelirrojo sí le respondió con emoción y detalladamente—, la castaña le contestó un escueto _bien, gracias_. Y siguió jugando como si nada, ignorando la presencia de uno de sus hermanos mayores.

Unas horas desde entonces.

Momo Hinamori, de diez años de edad, le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Estúpido, ¡ya pídele matrimonio! —le gritó a la pantalla, dejando caer la cuchara con la cual agarraba el helado que había en la nevera por montones gracias a una reciente compra de Urahara.

—Comiéndote la mercancía otra vez, ¿eh, Ichigo? —comentó el rubio desaliñado desde la puerta, asustando a la bola de pelos envuelta que había en el sillón—. ¿Se puede saber quién te rechazó para que te comportes así?

Ichigo refunfuñó por lo bajo, y tras recoger lo que se le había caído al suelo, se llevó otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Hinamori, como siempre —murmuró entre dientes—. Que Renji no me perdone me interesa poco, ¿pero qué puedo hacer para que ella me deje de tratar con tanta indiferencia?

Kisuke cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia el sillón al lado de Ichigo. El dueño de la tienda de variedades miraba el televisor fijamente, aunque nula atención le prestaba a la película.

—No lo sé —susurró con honestidad—. No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Ichigo bufó, asomándose de dentro de las sábanas para observar con reproche a Urahara.

—Qué gran ayuda eres, viejo.

—No es mi problema, es el tuyo.

—¡Oye! Qué insensible.

—Cambiando de tema, Ichigo, deja de tragarte la mercancía. ¡Pásame esa caja de helado!

Mientras ambos, cobija humana y rubio de barba desprolija, forcejeaban por ver quién ganaría aquella batalla por la caja de helado, un fuerte alarido se escuchó del otro lado de la casa.

Y como Hinamori era una dulce criatura que jamás alzaba la voz y menos de esa manera, pronto concluyeron que el grito provenía de Renji.

—¡Ya voy para allá, Tatsuki! ¡Intenta huir! —unas fuertes zancadas resonaron en el piso de sala. En contados segundos, la iracunda figura de Renji Abarai se visibilizó para Ichigo y Kisuke—. Por lo que más quieras, Tatsuki, no te enfrentes a ellos, ¡¿me entendiste?!

Se miraron confundidos. Sin embargo, al ver que el pelirrojo giraba el picaporte de la puerta con una expresión de enfado descomunal, se levantaron del sillón con rapidez.

—¡Renji! ¿Para dónde vas? —cuestionó Urahara.

El susodicho ni siquiera volteó la mirada. Apretando la quijada, siseó la respuesta a la vez que luchaba por no llorar y desplomarse allí mismo.

—A rescatar a Tatsuki.

Y salió del lugar, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

A los diez pasos, se percató que tanto el idiota de Ichigo como el despreocupado de Urahara le pisaban los talones.

Mejor para él, pensó. _Necesitaría ayuda._

Lo que ni Renji, ni Ichigo, ni Kisuke sopesaron en ese instante, tal vez por la adrenalina del momento, es que estaban dirigiéndose de lleno al ojo del huracán. Sin armadura o protección alguna que los salvaguardara del filo del viento.

_Témele a la calma; es el peor agüero._


	3. III

**CAPÍTULO 3: **Desbloqueado

_**Obstáculos**_

* * *

—Hinamori —le susurró suave al oído, en un intento vano de despertarla. La pequeña sólo se removió un poco, rozando con su nariz el costado izquierdo del mouse, y continuó dormitando con un hilito de baba escurriéndole por las comisuras—… Hinamori, vamos, levántate.

_Absolutamente nada. _

Yoruichi suspiró. Según el inepto de Kisuke, su esposo, desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de fin de año era normal ver a Momo comer y dormir en el computador de mesa que tenía en la habitación; un juego llamado _Bleach_ la absorbía por completo, tanto que las únicas veces que salía de su cuarto era para hacer uso del baño. El alcahueta de Renji le llevaba la comida a la habitación, la arropaba cuando se quedaba dormida sobre el escritorio —como en ese preciso momento— e incluso vigilaba que el hombre mayor de la familia no desconectara el _router _a medianoche, dejando a Hinamori sin internet.

Se sabía la historia al pie de la letra, pues ese era el tema de conversación —de quejas, principalmente— que sostenía con Urahara en sus llamadas diarias. Había estado de viaje en Alemania durante tres meses por cuestiones de trabajo; meses en que anotó en su libreta las mil y una razones por las cuales _no debía_ volver a dejar a Kisuke cuidando a tres mocosos. Y había acortado el viaje, que se suponía duraba cuatro meses, precisamente para que no ocurriese un desastre mayor.

Lo primero que hizo tras llegar a la casa algunos minutos antes, fue comprobar que el idiota de su marido no hubiese incendiado todo.

Un par de arepas, abandonadas en el fogón de la cocina, eran lo único con indicios de quemaduras.

_Menos mal._

Regresando su mente al presente, direccionó sus pasos hasta la cama de Hinamori y agarró la cobija de corazones tendida sobre ella, resignada a realizar la labor que le correspondía por defecto a su hijastro mayor. Arropó con cuidado el cuerpecito de la menor y quitó de la superficie del escritorio el mouse y los vasos vacíos que había acumulados allí, colocándolos en una mesita a un lado del computador. Por último, apagó el aparato que seguía encendido: un enorme anuncio en letras verdes de _victoria_, y un poco más abajo, un mensaje de un tal Hyorinnmaru felicitando a una tal Tobiume, fue lo que pudo visualizar antes de presionar el botón de apagado.

Observó el rostro tranquilo de Momo el tiempo que tardó el computador en apagarse por completo, llenando la habitación de oscuridad. Ya con una preocupación menos, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar que permanecía con las luces prendidas y se sentó en uno de los sillones grisáceos del cuarto.

Con un resoplido de fastidio, y tamborileando sus dedos contra el material del mueble en un ademán nervioso, aguardó pacientemente a que entraran en fila los tres hombres de la casa. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde diablos estaban metidos Renji Abarai, Kisuke Urahara ni Ichigo Kurosaki; pero sí sabía que, en cuanto los viera atravesar la puerta con sus pisadas sigilosas, tendría que llamar a una ambulancia para reportar tres heridos de gravedad.

Y a la policía también, para declararse culpable de intento de homicidio.

O por lo menos eso pensaba hacer, pero el sonido de una llamada entrante inundó el silencio que reinaba dentro de las cuatro paredes y con ello desvaneció cualquier pensamiento criminal. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono y lo descolgó, llevándoselo a la oreja.

—¿Quién mierdas fastidia a la una de la mañana? —fue su tierno saludo.

Un carraspeo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Y, unos segundos después, la compungida voz de su esposo la obligó a pararse del sillón.

—Hola, amor —la morena estaba a punto de soltar una retahíla de maldiciones e insultos, pero el astuto de Kisuke pudo el predecir el voluble carácter de Yoruichi y continuó hablando—. Antes de que tires al suelo y despedaces el caro teléfono que me costó tres meses de trabajo diurno en la tienda, déjame explicarlo, ¿sí?

Un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda, señal inequívoca de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Más le valía a Kisuke aprovechar el tiempo que le daría, o rodarían cabezas.

Una cabeza rubia y desaliñada, para ser más específica.

—¿Los otros dos imbéciles están contigo? —preguntó, con el instinto materno por delante.

—Sí, sí. Aquí están. Chicos, saluden.

Bufidos, relinchos semejantes a los de un caballo y gruñidos fue lo único que alcanzó a oír, pero se sintió mucho más liviana al escucharlos.

Era lo que se esperaba oír cuando se juntaba en un mismo cuarto a Ichigo y a Renji.

—¿Ves? Cero daños irreparables.

—Al punto, Kisuke. ¿Por qué demonios dejaron a Hinamori sola? ¿En dónde carajos se suponen que están?

Momento de vacilación. Un fuerte _¡no le digas!_ de parte de Ichigo la alertó mucho más.

—Kisuke… —siseó en advertencia. El conteo regresivo de su paciencia ya iba en cinco.

Su esposo tragó en seco antes de responderle.

—En la comisaría. Estamos detenidos.

_Cero. _

¡Kaboom!

—¡Vete al infierno, maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo así que están detenidos?!

.

.

.

«Tobiume, ¿sigues ahí?».

Volvió a leer el último mensaje que le había mandado, diez minutos atrás, cuando ganaron por primera vez en dos semanas de arduo trabajo una partida grupal. Como profesor no solicitado, fue imposible no sentir algo de orgullo al presenciar en vivo y en directo uno de los logros de su peor alumna; como amigo, por otro lado, sólo quería seguir chateando con la susodicha hasta altas horas de la noche sin importar el marcador, tal como acostumbraban a hacer.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el demonio del sueño le había jalado las patas a su nueva e _inesperada_ amiga demasiado pronto.

Cuando Zangetsu le propuso enseñarle a jugar a un pésimo novato, se resignó a pasar una buena parte de su vida virtual con la paciencia agotada y un humor de perros. Esa idea se solidificó al leer el mensaje, carente de ortografía, con el que le había contestado; y, minutos después, cuando los derrotaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por las malas habilidades de Tobiume, estaba más que seguro que no soportaría mucho tiempo como tutor.

Pero entonces la chica lo sorprendió. Se disculpó con él, le confesó que era realmente mala jugadora —aunque esto no fuese precisamente un secreto—, que, aparte de Zangetsu, no tenía amigo alguno y que todos huían de ella como moscas al frío; en resumidas cuentas, le rogó que no le dejara de hablar, así no pudieran realizar partidas grupales nunca más. Hitsugaya se la imaginó llorando tras la pantalla.

Teniendo por un lado la oferta de Zangetsu, y por el otro lado la ternura de Tobiume, fue incapaz de mandar por la borda el plan de ayudarle a mejorar en el juego. Así que, como quién no quiere la cosa, le ofreció como todo un buen samaritano darle algunos _tips_.

Dos semanas desde aquello. Y si bien admitía que todavía le faltaba mucho para ser una digna compañera de _Hyorinnmaru_, tampoco podía negar los rápidos avances que había conseguido. La victoria anterior era una prueba de ello.

Era divertida, hacía chistes carentes de ortografía pero cómicos, no se inmiscuía en su vida privada y compartían un desagrado colosal hacia Mayuri.

Tobiume, más que una alumna difícil, era una compañía realmente agradable.

—Toshiro, ¿estás despierto? —escuchó la plausible voz de su padre tras la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Le dirigió el último vistazo a la pantalla del escritorio, y diciéndose a sí mismo que Tobiume ya se hallaba profundamente dormida, cerró la página con un click. Giró en su silla de rueditas hasta quedar frente a la puerta.

—Pasa.

La expresión afable de su padre, Jushiro, cruzó los límites de la puerta con un tinte de recelo. Parecía estar a punto de mencionarle algo importante, pues una sonrisa nerviosa entumía sus comisuras en un síntoma de incomodidad. El mayor se recargó en el marco de la entrada, observando al tozudo primogénito con su típica facción sobreprotectora.

—Te estás desvelando mucho, pequeño. Pasar tantas horas frente a un computador es malo, ¿sabes?

Reprimió un mohín de disgusto. Había perdido la cuenta del millón de veces que sostuvo esa plática aburrida con sus padres, y no estaba en sus planes volver a pasar por lo mismo a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

—No ahora, por favor.

El adulto rió un poco ante la mueca contrariada de su hijo. Jushiro, tratando de darle más seriedad al ambiente, se sentó en los bordes de la cama y miró a Toshiro con atención. Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea recta y frunció levemente el ceño, en un esfuerzo por sacar valor ante lo que debía informarle al menor.

—No vengo a regañarte por tus malos hábitos —murmuró, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos turquesas de su hijo—-. Verás, hace unos días, a tu madre le llegó una llamada de su familia…

—La abuela va a morir —terminó en seguida la frase, sin inmutarse.

Jushiro suspiró. Qué nula delicadeza.

_Típico de Toshiro. _

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los escuché hablar ayer. No son para nada discretos.

—¿De verdad? Le he dicho a tu madre mil veces que controle su voz, pero no me hace caso.

—Papá —lo detuvo en seco. Tenía ganas de dormir—. Si eso es todo, buenas noches.

No se lo diría a su padre por respeto, pero no le interesaba en el absoluto si una viejita que nunca había visto en su vida moría, vivía otros ochenta años más o se convertía en un zombie devora cerebros. Su cabeza tenía otras prioridades… _como regañar mañana a Tobiume por dormirse temprano, por ejemplo._

El hombre negó apenado y, entrelazando sus manos, continuó hablando.

—Creo que no escuchaste toda la conversación, Toshiro —le susurró con tristeza—. La familia de tu madre llamó para informarnos sobre el precario estado de salud de tu abuela, sí, es cierto… Pero además de eso, nos pidió un favor.

Arrugó el entrecejo. No le agradaba en lo absoluto hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—¿De qué hablas?

Hubo una pausa tediosa por parte de su padre. Comenzaba a desesperarse de tantas largas que le estaban dando al asunto.

Típico de Jushiro: agregarle a las cosas más relevancia de la que tienen.

—Quieren que la familia se reúna para el funeral —soltó con el semblante caído—. Fue el último deseo de la abuela.

—¡Pero la anciana todavía no está muerta!

Su sobresalto era predecible. Odiaba a la familia de su madre. Ya había manifestado su intención de verlos sólo en circunstancias _especiales_, y aunque esta fuera una de esas, seguía sin querer ir a visitarlos.

Jushiro apretó la mano de su hijo en un afán de tranquilizarlo. Sabía lo turbado que debería sentirse el pequeño en ese preciso instante.

—Lo siento, cariño. Tu madre ya compró los tiquetes de avión. Nos vamos en una semana y media.

_Mierda. _

Propinó un bufido. Típico de su madre: no contar con él para nada.

—¿Cuánto nos quedaremos por allá? —cuestionó derrotado.

No le gustaba demasiado la idea de desconectarse del mundo por mucho tiempo, pues la familia de su madre vivía en la zona rural de Noruega y poca tecnología se veía por esos lares, así que cruzaba los dedos porque fuera máximo un par de semanas.

De no ser así, se perdería de la _Liga de los Shinigamis_: un torneo individual que se realizaba a principios de año y que era considerado el más prestigioso dentro de la plataforma.

Y realmente quería resultar en una buena posición para que Tobiume lo felicitara.

—De eso te iba a hablar, Toshiro —prosiguió su padre, un poco más tenso que de costumbre—. Nos mudaremos a Noruega por tiempo indefinido.

.

.

.

Entró a la comisaría respirando de forma entrecortada y con la mirada perdida. Se sostuvo de una columna para no perder el equilibrio, y mientras observaba el perímetro del lugar en busca de la recepción, trató de regular las ilimitadas y tentativas ganas de estrangular a Kisuke con aquel costoso cinturón que le había regalado por su décimo aniversario hace unos años.

Los incesantes llantos y gritos que se escuchaban no ayudaban en lo absoluto a reducir sus ansias asesinas ni tampoco su desesperación. El sitio estaba a rebosar, y era de no creer la cantidad de madres con sus hijos en brazos que aullaban entre lágrimas por una demanda alimenticia. Ignoró el irritante barullo, y cuando recobró el aire en los pulmones, caminó hacia las pseudo oficinas que separaban a la policía de la gente del común por medio de un vidrio.

Se sentó en la poco cómoda silla negra y agachó el rostro para estar a la altura del hueco en forma circular que servía para comunicarse. Al otro lado del vidrio, una mujer de aspecto distraído digitaba un montón de números en la computadora, y aunque Yoruichi ya había carraspeado un par de veces en busca de atención, la susodicha seguía con la mirada absorta en la pantalla.

_Bien. Otra más en la lista negra. A este paso me llamarán Torquemada._

Una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en su rostro. Reprimiendo el deseo de gritar a los cuatro vientos la negligencia de la estación de policía, dio un par de golpecitos al vidrio para despertar de su letargo a la insípida trabajadora que seguramente jugaba alguna estupidez en la computadora.

Por supuesto, ni así logró conseguir tan siquiera una mirada de reojo por parte de la fulana.

—Disculpa —mencionó con dificultad, intentado camuflar su malhumor en una cortesía poco fiable—, ¿me podrías atender?

Se fijó en el nombre que aparecía en su escarapela cuando esta extendió la mano hacia Yoruichi. La tal Nanao seguía sin despegar los ojos del aparato.

—El ficho, por favor —pidió con voz calmada.

—¿Ficho? ¿Cuál ficho? —cuestionó con la paciencia cada vez más agotada.

—El ficho para poderla atender, señora. Si no lo tiene, diríjase al fondo, saque uno y espere su turno.

La morena suspiró. Movió la silla en un amago de levantarse, pero en cuanto vio en el reflejo de las gafas de la mujer el reconocible diseño de _Candy Crush_, un espectro maligno —porque Yoruichi no era alguien que perdiera los estribos— se apoderó de su cuerpo. Tiró la silla en un estrepitoso movimiento, alertando tanto a las demás personas que aguardaban por su turno en la sala de espera como a la ociosa trabajadora, quien por fin se dignó a mirarla.

Aquellos ojos oscuros ocultos tras unos lentes no se veían demasiado contentos.

—Un ficho… ¡un ficho! —exclamó eufórica—. Dejé a mi hija sola en casa, corrí por más de media hora porque el imbécil de Kisuke volvió a dejar las llaves dentro del carro, casi muero atropellada por un idiota que conducía ebrio, no he tenido sexo por más de tres meses… ¿y usted quiere que vaya por un condenado ficho y espere hasta que se quede sin vidas en Candy Crush para que me dejen ver a mi esposo y a mis hijos? ¡Váyase a la mierda, perra inservible!

No, definitivamente Yoruichi Shihon no era alguien que perdiera los estribos, y menos de esa manera. Aquella era una situación _extraordinaria._

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la exaltación anterior. Temía haberse quedado sin voz después de semejantes bramidos, pero se sentía con un peso menos encima.

Nanao, sin embargo, no parecía afectada por la reciente explosión de insultos que había profesado.

—Así que dejó a su hija sola —la azabache cerró de un click la página del juego y se giró para observar mejor a la morena; un tinte acusador se evidenciaba en sus orbes—. Tendré que llamar al departamento de Infancia y Adolescencia, entonces.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó, señalándola con el dedo.

—Lo lamento mucho, señora —expresó con fingida tristeza al descolgar el teléfono que tenía a un lado del computador—. La próxima vez, piénselo mejor antes de agredir verbalmente a un funcionario público.

Relajó su semblante enfadado. De nada serviría la furia en ese instante, así que lo mejor era dejar a un lado su mal carácter y actuar dócil para no complicar más la situación. Si aquella mujer ponía una queja suya, le quitarían a Hinamori; habría fallado como madre adoptiva en poco menos de año y medio.

—Espera —susurró abatida. Recogió la silla y se sentó en ella de nuevo—. Mira, lo lamento. Sé que mis actos son reprochables, pero entiéndeme, ¿sí?

—¿Entender qué? —contraatacó venenosa del otro lado del vidrio—. Todas las personas que están aquí siguen el protocolo establecido y aguardan a que llegue su turno. Contrario a lo que cree, señora, sus problemas no son más grandes que los de ellos. Dios, ¡quejarse de no haber tenido sexo en tres meses en frente de mujeres que han sufrido de maltrato es de insensibles!

Se quedó muda por breves momentos, con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

La tal Nanao tenía toda la razón. Sus problemas eran menores a comparación de la mujer repleta de hematomas que estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala.

—Es verdad —mencionó en voz baja—. Sí, es cierto que no pensé en los demás. Sólo pensaba en mi familia, ¿acaso es eso algo malo?

La azabache bufó y señaló con el dedo la máquina encargada de producir los fichos.

—No ocasione más molestias, señora —replicó como ultimátum.

Yoruichi asintió en silencio y se paró del asiento, resignada a tener que esperar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo para poder estrangular con sus propias manos a Kisuke.

Su _vendetta_ se había postergado, pero un avión tenía más reversa que el escarmiento que recibiría su esposo.

Se dirigió a la máquina de los fichos y empezó a digitar su documento de identidad, pensando en la pobre Hinamori que dormitaba tranquila sin saber el tremendo problema en el que estaban inmiscuidos. Apretó con fuerza el papelito que le asignaba su turno, rogando porque aquello no demorara tanto.

Alguien debía estar en casa para cuando Hinamori despertara.

—¿Yoruichi?

_Esa voz…_

Se giró sobresaltada. Saliendo del pasillo destino a las celdas, y con una mueca de sorpresa, su antigua pupila la observaba con la boca entreabierta.

—¡Soi Fong!

.

.

.

—¡No!

Se levantó con la frente perlada debido al sudor, la respiración agitada, un fuerte miedo en su corazón y demasiado confundida. Lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido en el escritorio, pero al parecer Renji había vuelto a actuar como todo un hermano mayor alcahueta al llevarla hasta la cama. Cerró los ojos en un intento de despejar aquella pesadilla que había soñado momentos atrás, asegurándose a sí misma que su familia jamás la abandonaría tal cual lo hicieron sus padres biológicos hace algunos meses.

Los maullidos de Tobiume se escucharon cercanos, y la gata no tardó en hacer entrada a la habitación de Hinamori. Un poco más relajada, abrió los brazos para recibir a la ágil felina que se subió a la cama en un impecable salto. Se volvió a tumbar en el colchón y acarició el suave pelaje de su mejor amiga.

La pequeña limpió la traicionera lágrima que emergió de su ojo derecho sin permiso alguno y se volteó en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente con Tobiume.

—No volveré a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, ¿verdad, Tobiume? —le preguntó angustiada—. Porque no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo.

La gata le lamió la cara, reconfortándola. Una ínfima sonrisa se instaló en las facciones de Hinamori al observar los cariñosos ojos color miel de Tobiume.

—Tienes razón. Ellos jamás me dejarían sola.

Regresó a su posición inicial y miró el techo con detenimiento. Recuerdos de su primera victoria le llegaron en forma de ráfagas y, esta vez, una colosal sonrisa le sucedió al semblante compungido que le había producido esa inoportuna pesadilla.

Cargó a su gata con una súbita felicidad que, tal vez, no se debía sólo a que había ganado su primera partida en _Bleach_.

—¿Sabes? Hoy Hyorinmaru me dijo que estaba mejorando mi ortografía…

Continuó hablando acerca de su nuevo amigo por varios minutos, hasta que Tobiume se cansó de oír los constantes halagos y comentarios empalagosos que balbuceaba Hinamori y se marchó de la habitación con su típico caminar elegante. La imagen de Hyorinmaru estuvo presente en la mente de Hinamori hasta que esta se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente ajena al caos que se desataba en la estación de policía.

Aquella sería la última noche en mucho tiempo en la que tendría una expresión tan pacífica.

_Cuando pienso en ti, el mundo se hace mucho más fácil._


	4. IV

**CAPÍTULO IV:** Desbloqueado

_**Encuentros en medio del caos**_

* * *

—Pase, por favor.

Soltó un silbido de asombro en cuanto traspasó la puerta metálica que dividía el pasillo de una de las tantas oficinas en la comisaría. La habitación, ambientada con el zozobrante color gris de cualquier recinto policial, estaba repleta de cuadros que representaban la máxima expresión del cubismo; una estantería en donde reposaban tres majestuosas katanas hacía juego con la infinidad de diplomas, trofeos, medallas y menciones de honor que se hallaban distribuidas por las cuatro paredes del lugar.

Después de analizar por breves instantes la superficialidad de la oficina, se volteó para ver a la rígida pelinegra que permanecía en la seguridad del marco de la puerta sin quiera pronunciar palabra o parpadear.

—Sí que has avanzado, ¿no, Soi Fong? —comentó en un intento de romper la tensión—. Quién diría que la pequeña mocosa que lloraba con los cuentos de terror de Kisuke se convertiría en la subdirectora de la estación de policía de Karakura…

—Eso fue hace mucho, señorita Yoruichi —se apresuró en corregir la menuda chica, con un leve sonrojo avergonzado en las mejillas—. Además, el imbécil de Urahara hacía unas caras demasiado tétricas cuando se alumbraba con la linterna.

Sin poder evitarlo, e incluso distrayéndose por un momento del deprimente motivo de su reencuentro, la morena se echó a reír a carcajadas. Había olvidado lo reconfortante que podía ser la compañía de Soi Fong luego de tantos años sin tener una pista de su paradero, pero las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho de allí para acá. Se agarró el estómago al seguir con ese frenesí de diversión que la había embargado, riendo como desde mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

La azabache observó la escena en silencio, aunque tuvo que morderse el labio para no ceder ante la contagiosa risa de su maestra y actuar de manera inapropiada para una oficial de su rango. Si algún inoportuno pasaba por esos lares y la veía riéndose de tal modo, toda su reputación de huraña se vendría abajo, y con ello también el respeto que tanto le costó conseguir de los _machos_ del plantel.

Ella, sencillamente, _no podía_.

Y a pesar de que no podía, no pudo controlar la fuerte risotada que emergió de su boca. Miró a Yoruichi en medio del cómico acto de risas compartidas, y esta vez una solitaria lágrima hizo aparición en el borde de su ojo, camuflando su verdadera esencia nostálgica con la excusa de las incesantes carcajadas.

_Decir que la extrañó sería poco._

Varios segundos pasaron. Durante este lapso de tiempo, Yoruichi pudo despejar su mente de los problemas que la angustiaban, y Soi Fong regresó a la etapa de su niñez que tanta falta le hacía en su vida cotidiana.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el rato? —inquirió la morena al terminar con su episodio de risas—. Ya no necesitas pedir permiso para sentarte, la época de tu entrenamiento pasó hace años.

Soi Fong carraspeó. A pesar de haber madurado y seguido su propio camino, era inevitable que algunas costumbres antiguas afloraran al tener la presencia de su maestra tan cerca. Por ejemplo, minutos atrás se había disculpado una y mil veces con Yoruichi por no agregarle el "señorita" en cuanto la reconoció; la sorpresa le había hecho pasar por alto el respeto que generalmente le tenía a la morena.

Yoruichi, por supuesto, sólo le jaló las mejillas y le dijo que no se preocupara por estupideces.

Regresando su mente al ahora, cerró la puerta para tener más privacidad y se encaminó a su asiento detrás del escritorio. Una placa con su nombre y cargo, puesto de forma estratégica en el centro de la superficie del mueble de madera, le agregaba una pizca de seriedad a su habitual semblante inexpresivo.

La Shihon se quedó observando la placa, recordando a esa tierna niña de ocho años que la miraba con un par de ojos grises grandes y expresivos.

—Entonces, señorita Yoruichi, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —le preguntó, poniéndose unas gafas cuadriculadas de montura negra que antes se encontraban a un lado de la lámpara que alumbraba el recinto—. No dude en pedírmelo.

—Primero que todo, quiero decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti —mencionó con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Y segundo, necesito pedirte un inmenso favor.

.

.

.

—Toshiro, ¿estás ahí?

—No quiero ver a nadie.

—Toshiro, por favor, abre la puerta. Tu madre necesita hablar contigo.

Murmuró un par de improperios contra la almohada, molesto de tener tanta atención no deseada sobre su persona. Media hora atrás, había estallado en furia al escuchar de boca de su padre que se mudarían a Noruega por tiempo indefinido; la sensación de no ser tomado en cuenta, el repudio que sentía por su familia materna, el hecho de que perdería a una grata compañía que recientemente había conseguido y sus ganas de dormir, confabularon para que el —en la mayoría de ocasiones— templado Toshiro Hitsugaya echara a su padre de la habitación a base de gritos y colocara un montón de canciones de metal a altísimo volumen para que los demás no oyesen su llanto.

Las ganas de llorar ya habían concluido, pero el enfado que hervía en sus venas todavía no.

—No quiero ver ni hablar con nadie —repitió—. ¿Podrían ponerme atención por una vez en sus vidas y no joderme la existencia, al menos hoy?

Los golpeteos en la puerta se volvieron mucho más intensos. Su madre seguramente se habría hartado de la pasividad de su esposo y había decidido acelerar el proceso,_ como sucedía siempre_.

—¡Toshiro Hitsugaya, abre ya mismo esa puerta!

—¡No!

—¡Toshiro, última advertencia! ¡Abre la jodida puerta!

—Kotowari, baja la voz… Son las dos y media de la mañana y despertaremos a los vecinos —oyó el menor.

—¡A los vecinos me los paso por el trasero! Además, no fui yo la que colocó las bocinas a tope con esa música del demonio que son sólo gritos satánicos. ¡¿Por qué Toshiro puede formar escándalo y yo no, eh?!

Las voces de ambos se alejaron cada vez más, migrando la discusión a la habitación principal que compartía la pareja. Palabrotas como inútil, alcahueta, mal esposo y demás expresiones de rencor retumbaron por la casa durante un tiempo, hasta que al final el único sonido presente era el de unos potentes sollozos tanto en la habitación de Toshiro como en la de sus padres.

Le dio un puñetazo al colchón de su cama, frustrado. Amaba a su madre y detestaba comportarse como un patán con ella, mucho más cuando sabía que hoy le había tocado asistir a la cirugía de un pequeño que sufría de ataques cardíacos y por ello se encontraba tan voluble, pero en su mente sólo cabía el pensamiento de que tendría que reiniciar su vida por completo.

Aquello cambiaba por completo sus planes. Y una de las cosas que más le disgustaba era no tener el control.

Se incorporó de la cama y observó la oscuridad de su habitación, pensativo. Dudaba que pudiera revertir su caótica mudanza al otro lado del charco, pero aún disponía de una semana y media antes de abordar ese avión destino a Noruega. Todavía tenía tiempo para embriagarse del aire fresco de Karakura, chatear hasta las tantas horas de la madrugada con Tobiume y pasear a su perro, Hyorinmaru, en el inmenso parque de frondosos árboles que se hallaba a pocos metros de su casa.

¿Aprovecharía los contados días en su hogar natal para despedirse de los lugares, personas y cosas que ya no vería; o, por el contrario, se dedicaría a proferir maldiciones y a empeorar su típico mal genio?

Ambas opciones eran tentadoras.

Posó los pies en el frío piso y se encaminó al computador de mesa que se encontraba al lado de su armario. Acarició los bordes de la silla de cuero, rememorando cada día de juegos con detalle. Se sentó de un bufido, molesto, al percibir una pizca de _lástima_ hacia sí mismo en sus divagaciones. Mudarse a Noruega no era el fin del mundo; era una putísima mierda, sí, absolutamente, pero no por ello debía actuar tan derrotado… Se acostumbraría tarde que temprano.

Advirtió un retorcijón en la parte baja de su estómago. Perturbado, Toshiro le achacó toda la culpa del cólico a la reciente epifanía de su mudanza. Rápidamente tomó una decisión: se preocuparía del asunto de Noruega cuando estuviese allí, o de lo contrario moriría de _rabia_ cual perro inquieto.

Por lo pronto, jugar unas cuantas partidas en Bleach no era una mala idea.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto ingresó a la plataforma virtual. Las últimas habían sido unas horas cargadas de tensión e irritación, así que poderse desconectar de su realidad por unos instantes era algo que realmente apreciaba. Movió su personaje por cada recoveco de una de las villas avanzadas, cavilando qué hacer; ante la obvia ausencia de Zangetsu, podría probar con otro jugador en una batalla grupal o de paso completar las tantas misiones que nunca había iniciado por motivos de pereza.

El problema era que pocas personas se conectaban a las dos de la mañana. Así que, por descarte, se decantó por empezar a avanzar en una de las temáticas más importantes del juego.

O al menos esa era su intención, hasta que pilló el constante brillo en el ícono de la bandeja de entrada. Curioso por saber quién le habría escrito una carta, clickeó en la figurilla del correo. Parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo, al leer el título del texto. _Reclamo a un patán_ se podía visualizar en letras mayúsculas, a un lado de la fecha en la que había sido mandado el mensaje.

Diez minutos atrás, exactamente.

Pensando en eliminar la carta apenas la leyera, Toshiro abrió el correo creyendo firmemente en que la persona se había equivocado de jugador. Él no era un patán, en primer lugar, y tampoco recordaba haber estafado a nadie como para recibir un «reclamo» de algún fulano.

Sin embargo, se abstuvo de lanzar el teclado a la mismísima Noruega en cuanto se percató de la identidad del imbécil detrás de semejante exageración.

«Querido capitán, tenga usted un pésimo día. Espero que se pudra en las profundidades del averno y arda en el noveno círculo junto a Judas Iscariote, porque allí se castiga a los desgraciados que osan traicionar a su benefactor. Ojalá recuerde mi nombre siempre que le corten los testículos por haberme traicionado de una forma tan horrorosa… Y sí, antes de que se lo pregunte, esto lo escribió alguien más. No tendrá el gusto de burlarse de mi ortografía en una carta que está destinada a maldecirlo. Con mucho resentimiento, _Haineko_».

Apretó la quijada por dos motivos: uno, se quería orinar de la risa, y dos, quería estrangular con sus manos a Haineko por ser tan idiota.

«Loca», fue todo lo que le respondió.

Pero al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de los gemidos de su madre y la voz ronca de su padre, en medio de lo que sería una sesión de reconciliación, tuvo la irremediable sensación de que sí estaba maldito. Después de todo, se mudaría a Noruega al cabo de unos días con la familia de su madre, y eso de por sí era martirio suficiente para toda una eternidad.

_Definitivamente, su vida era un chiste de mal gusto._

.

.

.

Agarró con fuerza el objeto envuelto en papel regalo que sostenía en su mano derecha, y armándose de valor, empujó la puerta de la comisaría con su mano libre mientras se repetía una y otra vez que aquello era necesario.

Rukia Kuchiki, diecisiete años de edad. Bajita, de contextura delgada, cabello azabache y unos grandes orbes azulados. A pesar de considerar la comisaría como su segundo hogar, y de haber visto los escenarios más retorcidos posibles desarrollarse dentro de las cuatro paredes del recinto policial, jamás se imaginó presenciar tal cosa en una ciudad tan pequeña como lo era Karakura.

—¡Sí, sí, señora, ya sabemos que su hijo tiene cáncer y el idiota de su hermano desapareció con el ahorro de las medicinas! ¡Viene cada semana a realizar el mismo jodido reclamo!

Rukia abrió la boca con sorpresa. La sala de espera era un completo caos: la gente alumbraba el lugar con las linternas de sus celulares, los niños lloraban de angustia y se escondían bajo los asientos, un indigente dormitaba encima de la máquina de los fichos, y por último, pero no menos importante, una furiosa Nanao vociferaba gritos e insultos desde el otro lado del vidrio.

Encaramada en la silla en la que usualmente se sentaba, Nanao Ise repartía veneno con sus palabras mientras agitaba la linterna de su celular en movimientos hastiados.

—¡Estoy cansada de ustedes! ¡Hoy ni siquiera me tocaba turno, y aquí estoy, sin luz, sin compañeros, y aguantándome las quejas de un montón de desconocidos! ¡Váyanse a la m...!

—¡Nanao! —gritó en advertencia Rukia, corriendo hacia el epicentro del barullo.

La cuadriculada secretaria se quedó pasmada al reconocer la voz de la pelinegra. Luego, como si acabara de escuchar a su salvadora, saltó de la silla y con pasos acelerados movió sus pies hacia afuera del área de recepción. Ignorando el revuelvo que había ocasionado en la sala de espera con sus comentarios, la gafufa abrazó sin pedir permiso a la Kuchiki en cuanto llegaron a su encuentro.

—¡Rukia! Qué bueno que estés aquí… Esa morena trajo la ruina a la comisaría. Después de que desapareció con la señorita Soi Fong, se fue la luz y estos malditos imbéciles empezaron a echarme la culpa a mí de sus desgracias—balbuceó rápido. Rígida ante el contacto, la azabache oía la perorata de la secretaria con atención—. Dile al señor Byakuya que solicite más personal para controlar la situación en la recepción, ¿sí? Me volveré loca muy pronto si esto continúa así.

Asintió un par de veces, no muy convencida. Se separó con lentitud de la habitualmente serena secretaria, temerosa de empeorar el estado anímico de Nanao.

—Le informaré lo que está pasando —mencionó, en un afán de apaciguar la marea—, pero cálmate, Nanao. Solucionaremos esto de inmediato.

Le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y siguió su camino a la puerta que conectaba la recepción con las oficinas. El largo y tétrico pasillo que en condiciones normales debería contar con dos o tres mensajeros que divagaban de aquí para allá, se veía envuelto en un desorden descomunal; un montón de policías murmuraban confundidos, creando teorías absurdas, visiblemente incómodos. Y el ruido de la sala de espera, inundada de los gritos de Nanao y la gente del común, acrecentaba el ambiente tensionante en el corazón de la comisaría.

Esquivó a cuanto macho con uniforme le obstruyó el paso, sin detenerse a preguntar por el motivo del caótico estado de la comisaría de Karakura. Apretujó con insistencia el regalo en su mano derecha, temerosa de importunar a su hermano mayor en el momento erróneo. Tal vez lo correcto sería marcharse y no añadirle otro problema a la lista.

_Sí, tal vez…_

Negó con la cabeza. Hoy era un día especial y no podía retractarse.

Detuvo su andar al toparse con la oficina de Byakuya Kuchiki, el director de la estación de policía de Karakura. Bajó la cabeza, miró sus pies, suspiró y trató de disminuir el temblor en sus piernas en vano. Con el nerviosismo por delante, golpeó tres veces con sus nudillos el material metálico de la puerta.

Sin embargo, no escuchó el típico _«pase__»_ que debería invitarla a irrumpir al despacho de su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña?

Los decibeles llenos de amargura de Omaeda hicieron eco en la cabeza de la irreconocible Rukia Kuchiki. La azabache, con la mente en otra galaxia en donde simplemente le entregaba el regalo a su hermano y se largaba de la comisaría con dirección hacia su cama, se giró para estar cara a cara con uno de los altos cargos de la estación de policía.

—Buscaba a mi hermano —respondió pausado, contrario a su explosivo carácter—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Kuchiki está tratando de solucionar el enredo del sistema de electricidad, es decir, ocupado —comentó cortante. El estrés se le notaba por encima, pues unas ojeras adornaban sus gordinflonas facciones—. Será mejor que te largues, estamos en medio de un caso complejo.

Luego de realizar esa breve intervención, se dirigió a un oficial que sollozaba en el piso del oscuro pasillo para tildarlo de _nenita_ y amedrentarlo. Rukia hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Omaeda y siguió caminando por el pasillo, tratando de encontrar a Byakuya entre el huracán de personas en la comisaría.

Debía asegurarse de darle el regalo a su hermano mayor. Y ya estando allí, no se iría sólo por un estúpido problema en el sistema de electricidad.

—¡Me cago en todos tus ancestros muertos, imbécil!

Se sobresaltó al oír un montón de improperios en el área destinada a las celdas. Con la curiosidad por delante, y utilizando como pretexto la posibilidad de que su hermano se encontrase por esos lados, giró a la izquierda casi que finalizando el pasillo para dirigirse a ese lugar en donde recluían temporalmente a los que aguardaban por su juicio.

Al parecer, ningún recoveco de la comisaría se salvaba del ruido y las maldiciones.

—¡Más respeto hacia tu hermano, Ichigo!

Y lo que sonó después, fue indudablemente un certero golpe en la cabeza.

Apenas cruzó la pared que separaba una de las arterias estructurales de la comisaría, advirtió la presencia de varios personajes conocidos para ella en una de las celdas de la estación. Se habían activado las lámparas de emergencia, por lo que al menos aquel lugar contaba con el beneficio de la luz.

El novio de su mejor amiga, los suegros de su mejor amiga, el odioso cuñado de su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga en persona y la subdirectora, Soi Fong, discutían acaloradamente entre los barrotes de acero de la celda número cuatro, siendo observados en silencio por los demás sujetos —en su mayoría borrachos— que tuvieron la mala fortuna de verse detenidos ese día en especial.

—Qué pesadilla… —murmuró en voz baja Rukia, acercándose a la manzana de la discordia con recelo.

Era una madrugada de enero demasiado _agitada_ para su gusto.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Tatsuki, quien antes abrazaba con angustia al pelirrojo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es demasiado tarde.

Ante el grito de la azabache, todos fijaron su atención en la recién llegada. La Kuchiki, recobrando poco a poco su habitual espíritu mordaz, señaló acusadora a la ocurrente familia que descansaba en los asientos de concreto de la celda.

—Me robaste las palabras. ¿Qué demonios pasó con ustedes? —cuestionó, posponiendo el asunto del regalo por unos instantes.

—¡Todo fue culpa del bastardo de Renji! —saltó en seguida Ichigo, retorciéndose del agarre de Kisuke en un intento de zafarse.

Rukia supuso, por la ira que profesaba el chillón de pelo naranja, que de no ser por la intervención de Urahara, los dos hermanastros se habrían agarrado a los golpes hace rato.

—Sí, así es —admitió el pelirrojo, sin rastro alguno de turbación. La tranquilidad del Abarai sorprendió a la hermana del director—. ¡Pero si no fueran unos malditos metiches, sólo me hubieran encerrado a mí!

_Ahí estaba el Renji que conocía. _

—Dejen el escándalo, niñatos —reprendió Soi Fong, masajeándose las sienes—. Seño… ehm, Yoruichi, me retiraré. Solicitan mi presencia en el despacho del jefe de los ingenieros.

—Gracias, Soi Fong —mencionó Yoruichi, pellizcándole la mejilla—. Te debo una.

—No es nada, fue un placer para mí volver a servirle —respondió sonrojada y con la mirada agachada.

Rukia enarcó una ceja. _¿Qué diablos?_ ¿La subdirectora de la estación tenía acaso una hermana gemela, o era ella quien comenzaba a alucinar producto del estrés?

—A ver si nos sacas rápido de aquí, pequeña Soi Fong —comentó Kisuke, revolviéndole el cabello a Ichigo desde su asiento—. El encierro es pésimo para mi dolor de espalda.

De inmediato, y como si fuese un robot, la expresión de la subdirectora mutó a una de completo desprecio.

—Ojalá te pudras en esa celda —farfulló venenosa.

Y se alejó sin más, con su digno caminar, confirmando las sospechas de Rukia.

Aquel día era, en efecto, una maldita _pesadilla_.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿quieren decirme de una puta vez qué cojones sucedió? ¿Por qué están en una celda, esposados de los pies, a excepción de la señorita Yoruichi?

Al igual que Rukia, los demás reclusos también pararon oreja al ver que Kisuke abría la boca para explicar el huracán que les había pasado por delante, pues antes que reclusos, eran personas con un agudo sentido del chisme.

—Todo comenzó un día de abril del ochenta y dos…

Un chisme _innecesariamente _largo.

.

.

.

Cuando ingresó al apartamento, lo primero que visualizó fue la imagen de Gin Ichimaru desparramado sobre el sofá de la sala. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí soltando un suspiro de resignación, y se encaminó hacia la cocina en busca de un trago de whisky.

Sirvió el alcohol en una copa y bebió sin prisas, observando inexpresivo cómo dormitaba su compañero de universidad. Se arrepintió de haberle confiado sus llaves en una única ocasión, pues seguramente el hijo del decano aprovechó la ocasión para sacar una copia de las llaves y la guardó por si surgía alguna situación que considerara _inconveniente. _

_Tal vez habría peleado con su padre y se vio en la necesidad de huir con el rabo entre las patas. _

El probablemente borracho Gin Ichimaru se removió en el sillón cual gusano de tierra y apretó los ojos al sentir la luz de la cocina en su rostro. Se incorporó lento, aún con migajas del desenfrenado consumo de alcohol en su actuar.

—¿Aizen? —moduló despacio, con la voz ronca.

—Vuelve a dormir, Gin. Enseguida apagaré la luz.

Más en los brazos de Morfeo que en el mundo terrenal, Gin no ofreció mucha resistencia a la propuesta del castaño. Sin embargo, antes de volver a roncar con fuerza, dejó salir una risa irónica de sus labios.

—Sabes, para ser un simple becado, tienes un gusto bastante exquisito en lo que se refiere al whisky…

Y se aferró al cojín del sillón, regresando a su anterior labor de descansar.

Con Gin profundamente dormido, nadie pudo ser testigo de la retorcida sonrisa que adornó las facciones de Aizen. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, salía el lobo escondido bajo el pelaje de una mansa oveja para mostrar los colmillos.

Y el castaño brindó en silencio; brindó porque su plan ya no tenía marcha atrás.

_Cada historia tiene su hijo de puta, ¿sabías?_

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias a las personas que han comentado o seguido la historia. ¿Cómo les ha parecido?, ¿se esperaban que fuese así?

Lo otro, es que en algunos días (trataré de que sea antes de marzo) publicaré una historia de tres capítulos sobre la pareja de Gin y Rangiku, una de mis favoritas después del HitsuHina.

Con la publicación del nuevo capítulo, y con este anuncio, doy mi pequeñísimo regalo de San Valentín a todos ustedes, que espero el próximo año pueda ser algo mucho más elaborado.

_Hasta la próxima, amores c: _


	5. V

**Capítulo V:** Desbloqueado

_**Noticia**_

* * *

—¡Tobiume! Ven aquí, gata consentida.

Recorrió con los ojos todo el perímetro del parque, sin éxito en su tarea de encontrar a la sigilosa gata que se le había escapado de las manos momentos antes. Era obvio, después de cinco minutos perdidos, que llamarla no serviría de nada. Detuvo su caminar preocupado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de ponerse en las patitas de su mascota.

_¿Si ella fuese una gata, a dónde huiría? _

Frustrada, se sentó en una de las bancas de madera del parque. El sol relucía, las nubes se acariciaban entre sí, los pájaros cantaban incomprensibles melodías y el viento arrullaba la mañana; era un domingo magnífico, perfecto para pasar el día en familia y descansar de las turbulencias de la semana. Ella misma se había despertado con ese deseo horas atrás, pero la inusual soledad que residía en casa la obligó a cavilar en un _plan b_ mientras sus familiares regresaban del hueco donde estuviesen metidos.

Sacar a pasear a Tobiume había sido su brillante plan b, por desgracia.

—Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer? —murmuró compungida, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

Ni los frondosos árboles y sus frutos, ni la elegante fuente, ni las ardillas que jugaban entre la vegetación le subieron el ánimo. Inmersa en un escenario repleto de belleza natural, Hinamori solo se hundía en un charco oscuro ante la desaparición de su gata; ¿sería esta la última vez que la vería?, ¿la atropellaría algún carro a causa de una cuidadora irresponsable, es decir, ella?, ¿qué le diría a Renji, quien se la regaló como presente por su cumpleaños pasado?

Oh, _Jesús_. La iba a matar.

¡Y todo por culpa de Urahara! Era él quien se encargaba de pasear a Tobiume, sin falta, los domingos. ¿Dónde estaba? Y no solo él, ¿dónde estaban Renji e Ichigo?; ¡¿cómo se les ocurría abandonar a una chiquilla de diez —casi once— años y a una gata, dormilona y perezosa como ninguna otra, a su suerte?!

Menudos imbéciles tenía por familiares. ¡Si no encontraba a Tobiume, les dejaría de hablar por un mes!

Con un cambio en su humor de ciento ochenta grados, se levantó de sopetón. Apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y chirrió los dientes cual perro rabioso, dispuesta a continuar con la búsqueda de su mascota; el que la viese en esos instantes, negaría que aquella iracunda mocosa fuera la dulce y tierna Momo Hinamori.

No alcanzó a dar un solo paso cuando escuchó murmullos provenientes de la fuente. Caminó hacia allí, siguiendo esa única evidencia de presencia humana, e intentó relajar su rostro para no parecer un pitbull de pelea en pleno cuadrilátero.

—¡Hyo, no molestes más a la gata!

En cuanto arribó al área de la fuente, su expresión de pitbull de pelea mutó a la de pug bobalicón. Se sostuvo de un póster de luz para no trastabillar, y limpió la baba que le caía por la comisura de los labios: en medio de la majestuosa fuente de agua, tal y como si fuese la escena de una película romántica, se hallaba su amor imposible del instituto jalando de la correa a un imponente lobo siberiano.

Sabía pocas cosas de él, además del innegable hecho de que jamás le prestaría atención. Era tres cursos más avanzado que ella, no tenía amigos y le gustaban los climas fríos; algunas veces, por el ventanal del club de manga, lo pilló transitar bajo la lluvia sin ningún tipo de paraguas o resguardo. Cada que lo veía, sereno y nostálgico, un sentimiento indescriptible brotaba por los poros de su cuerpo.

Y ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, su cerebro hacía cortocircuito.

—¿Esta pequeña es tuya?

—¿Ah?

Aquella angelical voz, que tambaleaba en el umbral de la pubertad, la cuativó. Tanto que, por unos segundos, pasó por alto la presencia de su gata en una de las bancas del lugar.

Ante su mutismo, una ceja se alzó en el rostro de su amor imposible.

_¡Reacciona! _

—Ehh, ¡sí! —respondió al cabo de un rato. Trotó hacia su gata y se sentó en la banca, ya que Tobiume no demostraba mucho entusiasmo por abandonar su cómodo puesto. Acarició el lomo de la gata, soltando un suspiro de alivio—. Menos mal pude encontrarte, traviesa...

—No deberías descuidarla de esa forma, esta vez tuviste suerte de que no fuera lejos —intervino. Hinamori observó la similitud entre el color de cabello del adolescente y el pelaje de su mascota, maravillándose del hipnotizante blanco que los caracterizaba—. Además, ¿no estás muy pequeña como para venir al parque sola?, ¿dónde están tus padres?

—Eso quisiera saber... —susurró, con la mirada fija en el piso.

Probablemente sufriría un desmayo si hacía contacto visual con esos atrapantes ojos turquesas.

Jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo, incómoda. No tenía idea de cómo romper el silencio que se había instaurado en el ambiente. ¿Sería buen momento para declararle su amor?, ¿debería pedirle el número?, ¿invitarlo a salir?; quizá podría empezar como su amiga, y de ahí ir escalando posiciones hasta enamorarlo.

Esta era _la oportunidad_ de su vida.

Para su sorpresa —y fortuna, porque de haber abierto la boca, seguramente lo habría estropeado—, fue él quien sacó tema de conversación.

—¿Eres de tercer año, cierto? Creo recordar tu rostro —preguntó curioso. Junto con su perro, se acercó a las dos féminas que descansaban en la banca.

Mientras tanto, los latidos de Momo se disparaban por las nubes.

—No pensé que te acordarías —comentó nerviosa—. Aunque, de hecho, este año empiezo tercero.

—Momo Hinamori... ¿ese es tu nombre?

Confundida, asintió con la cabeza. Por un lado, se sentía dichosa de que supiese quién era; por el otro, no entendía cómo demonios había logrado captar la atención del apuesto psicrofílico.

—¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy? —cuestionó, perpleja. Incluso ambas mascotas se quedaron quietas, aguardando por la respuesta del adolescente.

Contrario a la actitud malhumorada que Hinamori supuso que tendría su enamorado, este se sentó a un lado de la castaña en son de amabilidad. El peliblanco sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado y se lo enseñó a la pequeña.

—Te vi pegando este dibujo en el tablero del club de manga —admitió con un leve sonrojo—. Espero que no te moleste, pero me tomé el atrevimiento de llevármelo.

Hinamori agarró el papel y lo desdobló. Era la figura de Aokiji, con medio rostro cubierto por el hielo; abajo aparecía su nombre encerrado en un corazón y una dedicatoria a Renji. Dibujar a los almirantes había sido el reto de fin de año del club de manga.

Jamás pensó que un simple dibujo la pondría en el radar de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

—¡Así que fuiste tú! —balbuceó, sorprendida—. Creí que el conserje lo había botado a la basura.

—Qué bueno que no fue así. La basura no es el sitio para este dibujo.

—¿En serio te gustó?

—Por supuesto, dibujas demasiado bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

Hinamori, tratando de comportarse como la _dama_ de casi diez años que era, retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. No se pondría a llorar ahora, no con su amor imposible a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia

—Mi papá me enseñó —contestó a secas.

Toshiro volteó la mirada, consciente de estar hablando acerca de un tema doloroso para la castaña.

—Ya veo.

Hinamori tragó en seco. Las manos le temblaban, al igual que la voz, pero tenía la sensación de estar inmersa en una burbuja llena de radiante alegría.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía el dato.

—Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya —dijo. El adolescente estiró la mano para formalizar la presentación, y en cuanto se efectuó el apretón, una corriente eléctrica la chambuscó de la cabeza a los pies.

Y él continuaba mirándola con ese par de tranquilos y divinos ojos turquesas.

_¡Mierda!_ Estaba más flechada que antes.

El celular de Toshiro vibró, esfumando los corazoncitos que se habían arremolinado en la mente de Hinamori. El peliblanco sacó el aparatejo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo llevó a la oreja, contestando con una notable irritación.

—¿Hola?

Hasta Tobiume saltó de su asiento al escuchar los gritos que profería la señora al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¡Toshiro Hitsugaya, ¿dónde demonios andas?! ¡Sabes qué, ni me respondas! ¡Tienes diez minutos para llegar a casa, y si pasado ese tiempo no te veo por aquí, le doy un martillazo al computador, ¿entendido?!

La mascota del adolescente ladró fuertemente en cuanto la madre de Toshiro colgó. Este, sobándose el puente de la nariz, propinó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Supongo que debes irte —habló la castaña, formando un mohín decepcionado.

Toshiro acarició la cabeza del lobo siberiano para tranquilizarlo y se paró de la banca. Un poco desestabilizado, el peliblanco asintió sin ánimos.

—Es lo mejor. No le temblarará la mano a la hora de dar ese martillazo —comentó con resignación. Sus ojos se posaron en el papel sobre las manos de Momo, y entonces sonrió tristemente—. Es una lástima, quería que me dieras unos tips para aprender a dibujar.

Un fuerte rojo carmín adornó las mejillas de la pequeña.

—Te enseñaré otro día, lo prometo —murmuró avergonzada.

—El próximo domingo, a esta misma hora —estableció con un tris de emoción—. Procura no perder a tu gata de nuevo, a Hyo le agradó bastante. ¿Trato?

—Trato —contestó sonriente. Volvió a doblar su dibujo de Aokiji y lo puso en la mano libre de Hitsugaya—. Es tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

Toshiro lo guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo, agradeciéndole a la castaña con la mirada. Se observaron por un tiempo, eterno para ambos, hasta que el perro continuó con sus ladridos de advertencia. Le decía, en _palabras perrunas_, que debía darse prisa antes de que su madre le redujera el computador a cenizas.

Para la soñadora y enamoradiza niña, fue como si hubiesen pinchado el globo del amor con una miserable aguja.

Haciéndole caso a su amigo canino, el peliblanco le revolvió el cabello a Momo en un gesto de despedida. Y con cada caricia dada, a la pobre infante se le subía el calor al rostro.

—Hasta luego, Hinamori.

—Hasta luego, Shiro...

El adolescente iba a replicar por el apodo, pero al ver los grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate de la pequeña, decidió dejarlo pasar. Simplemente sonrió de medio lado y se despidió, otra vez, con la mano; luego giró sobre sus propios pies y caminó hacia el norte, despacio, como quien no quiere marcharse. Sin embargo, el lobo siberiano comenzó a correr y Toshiro se vio arrastrado por el huracán de su mascota, por lo que en pocos segundos desapareció del campo visual de Hinamori.

Dándose cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, permitió que todo saliera en una única exhalación. Se llevó las manos al corazón, palpando los acelerados latidos que amenazaban con sacarle el órgano del pecho. Tobiume maulló una y otra vez, reaccionando ante las florecientes hormonas de Hinamori.

_¡Dios, ¿eso había sido un sueño?!_

—No, fue real… ¡Fue real!

En un espontáneo ataque de alegría, Hinamori alzó a su gata Tobiume hacia el cielo y le propinó besos por todo el pelaje. La voz de Toshiro seguía en sus oídos y la textura de la piel, blanca como la leche, continuaba haciendo mella en su ritmo cardíaco.

Momo Hinamori, de diez años, había sobrevivido el primer encuentro con el amor de su vida, y esperaba ansiosa a que fuera domingo para volverse a reunir con el peliblanco de majestuosos ojos turquesas y cálida sonrisa. Aunque, _por desgracia_, aquello no volvería a suceder hasta dentro de muchísimo tiempo.

.

.

.

Rukia prosiguió a sacarle punta al lapiz con el que realizaba el boceto de su querido y respetado hermano mayor. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, había podido ver el semblante pacífico de Byakuya al dormir; las pocas veces que este pisaba la casa de los Kuchiki, siempre se despertaba antes que el gallo y solía acostarse cuando todo el mundo se hallaba en brazos de Morfeo. Al ser el director de la estación de policía de la ciudad, y aunque Karakura no fuese la más violenta del país, la abundancia de trabajo lo absorbía por el completo.

Tras _«solucionar»_, horas atrás, el asunto de la familia de su mejor amiga, había salido a la calle en busca de un par de cigarrillos para apaciguar el sabor amargo que traía la situación. En la tienda diagonal a la estación de policía, un pensativo Byakuya observaba la luna y daba pequeñas caladas al cigarro entre sus dedos. Por supuesto, se acercó a él; pero el azabache, con una mirada indescrifable, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la estación.

_Acompáñame_, fue lo que le dijo.

Las cosas ya se habían calmado; con la luz, volvió la serenidad de los demás trabajadores del plantel. Así que ambos hermanos transitaron en silencio por los pasillos de la tranquila estación, saludando de vez en cuando a algún oficial de alto rango y verificando que todo marchase viento en popa. Llegaron a la oficina correspondiente al director y Byakuya la invitó a tomar asiento; sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba que su hermano mayor por fin le explicaría qué estaba sucediendo, este recostó la frente en la madera del escritorio y se quedó dormido.

Byakuya Kuchiki, con _b_ de _adicto_ al trabajo, se había desplomado del cansancio frente a su hermanita menor.

Perpleja ante este hecho sin precedentes, sacó un lapiz y libreta de los cajones del escritorio y se dispuso a dibujar el rostro sereno de su hermano al dormitar. Unas… cuantas horas desde aquello. Seguramente no volvería a ver esa faceta en él, y quería tener evidencias de que su hermano también tenía un lado humano.

Byakuya, la mayoría de ocasiones, tendía a comportarse como una _máquina._

—Hmm… ¿Le habré hecho la nariz muy grande?

—Rukia, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

La azabache se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó la voz somnolienta de su hermano. Byakuya apoyó sus dos brazos en el material caoba y se incorporó de un solo movimiento, pero sus facciones parecían indicar que todavía le faltaban un par de horas de sueño para poder descansar.

—Deberías dormir un poco más —aconsejó preocupada.

Byakuya negó.

—Imposible, ya he descansado demasiado. Hay muchos casos que atender —mencionó, acomodándose los rebeldes mechones de pelos que manchaban su imagen de jefe ejemplar—. Lamento que hayas visto este comportamiento, ha sido impropio de mi parte.

—No tiene nada de malo, _nii-sama _—contestó con una sonrisilla—. Es más, aproveché para hacerte un retrato mientras dormías. Todavía no lo termino, pero mira, es este.

Un ligero tinte de sorpresa embargó los orbes de Byakuya al visualizar el retrato.

—¿Soy… un conejo?

—¡Sí! ¿No te parece tierno? —habló apasionada, llevándose al pecho la libreta—. Lo enmarcaré para colgarlo en la sala de la casa.

Byakuya se aclaró la garganta en un intento de no deslegitimar el _arte_ de su hermana menor, cavilando para sus adentros una operación militar con el objetivo de desaparecer ese dibujo de la faz de la tierra. El azabache revisó dos veces la hora en su reloj, asombrándose de lo tarde que era.

—Diez de la mañana —repitió lo que sus ojos vieron—. Me hubieras despertado, Rukia.

La Kuchiki, aprovechando el momento, agarró el regalo que había puesto en el piso y se lo extendió al director con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo podría despertarte en tu cumpleaños? —mencionó con reproche. La azabache le entregó el regalo en las manos, orgullosa de su obsequio—. ¡Feliz cumpleañis, nii-sama!

Byakuya suspiró. Aquello no le podía estar pasando.

—Rukia…

—¿Sí, nii-sama?

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no el mío.

Como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría, la Kuchiki cambió su expresión de felicidad a una de angustia.

—¡¿Qué?!

Revisó el calendario que había en el escritorio de la oficina, y percatándose de su _ínfimo_ error, se hundió en su asiento con fantasmas depresivos rondándole por la cabeza. Byakuya le devolvió el regalo con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, rodeó el escritorio y le dio un par de palmaditas en el cráneo.

—Iré a controlar todo el enredo del idiota de Abarai con los yakuza. ¿Quieres venir? —ofreció.

_Maldición_. La curiosa almohada en forma de jalapeño, que le había traído ingenuamente como presente de cumpleaños a Byakuya, debería permanecer envuelta en papel regalo por algunos días más.

Resignada, y aún avergonzada, la azabache chasqueó la lengua y se paró del asiento, a la expectativa de cómo se desarrollaría la desagradable telaraña tejida el día de ayer. Byakuya se puso su chaqueta; Rukia sus zapatos, y salieron de la oficina hacia el área destinada a las celdas.

La Kuchiki notó la rigidez de su hermano, y también la prioridad con la que trataba al caso de Renji. El novio de su mejor amiga, a tan solo unos meses de terminar el bachillerato, ansiaba presentarse a las pruebas para formarse como oficial público en la estación; Byakuya lo había visto competir en peleas clandestinas un par de veces —cuando le preguntó qué hacía él, un respetado miembro de la familia Kuchiki, en un sitio de esos, la ignoró—, y manifestaba su interés por volverlo un oficial a su cargo si pasaba las pruebas.

Sin embargo, el cabezón ahora se hallaba tras las rejas.

_Y tenía el agua hasta el cuello. _

Al arribar a las celdas, el montón de presos amontonados dentro de las jaulas de concreto comenzaron a exigir que les liberaran. No era usual que el mismísimo director de la estación se asomase por esos lares, así que el barullo no se hizo esperar. Un oficial pasó azotando el bolillo de su cinto contra las rejas y amenazó con aumentar el tiempo de cautiverio, logrando que los reos guardaran silencio.

Los Kuchiki dirigieron su atención a la celda número cuatro, la única que permanecía casi vacía. En ella, un absorto pelirrojo tragaba en seco ante la expresión distante del oficial de mayor rango de la estación de Karakura.

—Abarai… —soltó en un gélido silbido el azabache.

—Director Kuchiki —murmuró bajo, aganchando la cabeza—. Lo lamento.

Ignorando la confesión de arrepentimiento del joven, Byakuya se giró para hablar con el oficial a cargo de las celdas.

—Quítale las esposas. Hablaré con él en mi oficina.

.

.

.

Yoruichi no era capaz de quedarse en un solo sitio; iba de mueble en mueble, se asomaba por la ventana de la sala, se dirigía a la cocina para preparse un té o golpeaba a los dos hombres que veían televisión. Hacía todo lo posible para no pensar lo peor, pues ya no contaba con uñas que ruñir.

—¡Dios! ¿En dónde se metió esta niña? —cuestionó al aire por millonésima vez en el día.

Kisuke se removió de su sitio, rogándole a los dioses que Hinamori apareciera pronto.

—Debe estar dándole un paseo a la gata —comentó sin despegarse del sofá—. No le hagas caso a la chismosa de Mocoa, nadie se metió a casa anoche.

—¡Reacciona, puto imbécil! Un hombre se mete a tu casa, no se roba nada, tu hija sale por mañana y no aparece, ¡¿qué parte de eso es normal?! —replicó furiosa, brindándole otro sonoro golpe.

Urahara ni se quejó por el golpe. Los tres habían atravesado un estrés de proporciones descomunales al pasar toda la noche en la comisaría, y si eso le sumaban la desaparición de Hinamori, era de comprender que su mujer estuviese vuelta una fiera.

—Cálmate. Te aseguro que dentro de poco entrará por esa puerta —comentó Ichigo, tratando de tranquilizar a su madrastra.

_Dicho y hecho. _

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alivió a Yoruichi, quien corrió al encuentro con la pequeña castaña de diez años que llevaba a su gata en brazos. Ambos hombres también suspiraron, con un peso menos encima, al verla arribar sana y salva.

Hinamori parpadeó, confundida. ¿Esa era mamá Yoruichi?

¿Qué _diablos_ sucedía?

—¡Hinamori, gracias al cielo! —balbuceó la morena, apretujando con cariño a la infante. Se separó despacio, cerró la puerta y tomó la mano de Momo con preocupación—. Ven, cariño, siéntate. Debemos hablar de cierto asunto…

Mientras la charla transcurría y las lágrimas de Hinamori brotaban, tanto Ichigo como Kisuke pensaban en una sola cosa: la identidad del sujeto que había entrado a la casa cuando ellos se encontraban en la estación de policía.

Porque Mocoa, la irritante vecina de al lado, podría ser una chismosa sin remedio; pero jamás mentiría sobre semejante cosa.

Kisuke se acarició el mentón, angustiado. ¿Qué debían hacer ante un enemigo desconocido?

_Qué desolador es el paisaje del abismo._

* * *

Porque más vale tarde que nunca, aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia :)

Por motivos académicos he estado bastante ocupada, así que postergaré un poco más el fic GinRan que les prometí; espero entiendan mi demora.

La irresponsable Cascabell se reporta. _Cambio y fuera_.


End file.
